Hard Secrets
by MusicOfMyMind
Summary: "And what say you Grand Master Kenway?" He looked up and down appreciating her slender form "well for starters, you can begin with your corset piece and work your way down." Haytham Kenway/OFC
1. Prequel and Chapter 1

AN: I know, the title sounds like a one shot right? Well guess what, it's not going to be. That's right! So I'm going to start writing ASAP, so if you want me to keep writing post a review if you like it, hate it, or are partial to it. Your reviews could mean the difference between this not ending or me finishing it.

This is a Haytham Kenway/OC romance going on.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my own creativity and OC's, anything else goes to Ubisoft and the masters of the awesome story line of Assassins Creed.

Warning: This story is rated 'M' for a damn good reason, anyone under 17 should not read it under any circumstances. Blood, Violence, and sexual situations are included in this.

**Hard Secrets**

_**Chapter One:**_

_Pilot_

December 17, 1808

It was a cold December morning in 1808, a chilly breeze set across the cobblestone streets of Boston, Massachusetts, chilling the bones of those few out and about. An older woman being led by a younger male, laying a fur coat on the bench, he sat the slightly winded woman down. "Is there anything else I can do for you Mrs?" the woman, who appeared in her late 40's smiled up at the young man, shaking her head slightly her green eyes looked deep into his blue ones reminding her slightly of her once beloved companion. "No James, You can go tend to the horses, I think I'll be here for a moment longer."

Raising his eyebrows skeptically, but finally resigning, James laid her prized bear fur across her shoulders before doing what the older woman suggested. Looking across the pure virgin snow, the older woman's breaths hitched slightly as tears began to form in her eyes. 'Oh my love...' she thought sadly, 'why?'

A lone snowflake landed on her gloved hand making her look up at the cloudy sky, snow began to pure from the heavens as if a sign from above. Tears began to roll down her cheek smearing her make up slightly as she began to speak "Why did you have to die?"

Reaching into her coat pocket and grabbing the item within, a single pistol with the initials 'HK' in gold lettering on the handle of the gun. Cocking the pin back, she placed the gun under her chin as her hands slightly shook. Tears rolled down off her chin and onto her fur coat in her lap, "I shall always love you, Haytham."

The pin finally released, the bullet ejected from the barrel of the gun, and her suffering was relinquished.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my own creativity and OC's, anything else goes to Ubisoft and the masters of the awesome story line of Assassins Creed.

Warning: This story is rated 'M' for a damn good reason, anyone under 17 should not read it under any circumstances. Blood, Violence, and sexual situations are included in this.

Beta'd by celticshieldx

"There never was a good war, or a bad peace."

Benjamin Franklin - September 11, 1783

Hard Secrets

Chapter Two:

A Life Soon Forgotten

Hello, my name is Marie Cromwell. This is my biography, a life full of sorrow but also joy. We forget sometimes that humanity was built on a foundation; stones in which can become a home, then a manor, then a fortress.

I had been born and raised in the high-end part of Massachusetts Bay. My father, Johnathan Cromwell, was and still is to this day a merchant who maintained the docks and the shipments that came on a daily basis. However, my mother, Theresa Cromwell, was a more complicated person. She was born a one-quarter blood Indian on my grandfather's side, a man whom I had never met.

I have one older sibling, James Cromwell the second and was my older fraternal twin brother; he had joined the army when he was old enough to sign up, and although our father nearly had a fit when he found out, James still writes to us. When my brother is not writing about his time in the army base, he writes to us about a woman he has been thinking of asking to marry him. Father, of course, refused to allow James to marry a wench when he knows nothing about her or her family.

He refused to marry for wealth and status, and well I was slightly envious of my brother's decision on marrying Elizabeth Grove without permission of either of the families. My cousin Elenora had married a duke by the name of David Volvos the summer I had turned 17 years old, and while her father knew Elenora would be miserable being his wife he still allowed his brother Robert, my uncle, to allow such a union, even though the duke was twice Elenora's age.

Sadly I cannot recall why the union was even allowed, but I can remember Robert was trying to prove something to my father. Elenora was only 15 when she married him though. I can recall her crying on my shoulder begging me to stop this wedding. But there wasn't anything I or anyone else for that matter could do for her.

I had always thought I would grow past the age of 19 and become a spinster. No man wanted to marry an older woman when they could have a young ripe girl in their bed.

It was the same way day in and day out until I met him. Haytham Kenway.

June 21st, 1757

Waking up to a beautiful spring morning is not what it is cracked up to be, while most enjoy the country life Marie certainly did not enjoy it. She would rather curl up in the middle of her bed and sleep forever. But according to her mother who had said to her, "Today was a special day." Whatever that meant.

Rubbing the crust that seemed to always get in her eyes, Marie yawned as her naturally curly red hair seemed to stick out everywhere. While most would gush about Marie's gorgeous locks of hair, she sometimes wondered if it would be easier just to cut it all off, but knowing society, (and her mother for that matter). She knew it would be a crime against everything sacred and holy if she did that.

Just then, Marie heard a knock at the door. Knowing it was almost noon, she resided on letting the person in. "Come in." She spoke softly, her tired voice sounding exhausted and annoyed. The person entering her room was none other than Marie's favorite person in the entire world. Jumping from the bed, which was highly unladylike, she headed straight towards the female.

"Elenora!" Marie yelled as she wrapped her arms around the woman. Giggling slightly, Elenora hugs back with just as much enthusiasm. Elenora was and is to this day Marie's favorite only cousin on her father's side. Her father is the oldest of three boys and Elenora was the youngest and only child of Lord Robert Cromwell. Elenora and Marie have been friends since childhood, growing up in the upper end of Massachusetts with her brother James in tow.

Growing up in the colonies together was like an adventure, Elenora was one of her closest friends. Being together was one of the few times Marie could actually be herself, and without society constantly nagging on her to be a lady.

Marie released her person to check Elenora closely, she noticed immediately that something was wrong. "What are you doing here Elenora, I thought you were sailing back to England with your husband?"

Elenora was always a sweet young flower, and even though Marie was brash and blunt at points, Elenora was her exact opposite. As much as she loved Elenora, she was still a bit sore over the fact she was married and was expected to run that lonely house while her husband was away.

Tearing up a bit, Elenora smiled bitterly as she looked down, beginning to look a bit crushed for some odd reason. "David has been called away; his boss said he is needed to deliver a package in person or something across towards the West Indies."

Sitting her on her bed Marie tried to comfort her by patting her back. Singing softly in French, her mother always spoke highly of Marie's singing skills and she thought she would try to comfort her that way. Elenora sobbing slowly began to slow down until only stray tears seemed to stay.

Whipping the remaining tears away, Marie handed Elenora a handkerchief she kept right beside her bed as she slowly rocked her to a calm state.

After she had finally calmed Eleanor down, Marie had begun her morning process of putting on her dresses and fixing her hair in an up do braid. While many women would wear their curlers to bed, Marie was cursed with her father's red curly hair. Her mother was a brunette with natural waves which added up to a curly red hair and grass green eyes.

While many have called her unique looking, her temper was less than appealing to most men. After so many years, they just seemed to stop coming to court her, a bitter young woman with a personality of a shrew. Would her 20th birthday come and she would be branded a spinster? A woman no man would want. As much as she wished she had been born at a different time and a different place, Marie knew that she could not change the fact that she was here, living and breathing as any other person she met.

Another knock echoed through the bedroom, startling her out of her thoughts. "Marie, are you in there?" Her mother's voice shot out from the other side of the door "I'm coming in".

As her mother walked into her bedroom, Marie could almost imagine the exact image of herself 25 years later. Excluding the fact her mother had dark brown hair and eyes, Theresa Cromwell was still a very beautiful woman. Her dark colored skin made it obvious she had Indian in her blood. Marie had been told by her mother that she had been glad she had been born without the appearance of her heritage while Theresa was unlucky to receive it from her father's side of the family.

Her great grandmother had sailed over from one of the many ships after the Mayflower and had met a Powhatan while washing clothes in the nearby stream. While many were still wary of the natives, Elizabeth Hale had actually wanted to speak to them. After many conversations, Elizabeth was able to speak the native language and was able to communicate with Dyami, later they conceived her grandmother out-of-wedlock, but a willing Irish merchant by the name of James McCarthy married Elizabeth and later adopted her son.

Now though, she fully accepted the fact she was one-fourth Indian on her mother's side, though no one in society dares bring it up, at least not to their faces that is. It's more like the unspoken elephant in the room, and it was best avoided.

"What are you still doing in your room at this ungodly hour Marie? You should have been down for breakfast hours ago," Theresa asked her voice filling with worry. Marie looked towards the bed; Theresa followed her gaze as her eyes widened slightly. Looking back at her daughter, Theresa was quite shocked that her cousin was sleeping in her bed.

As if answering her unspoken question, Elenora spoke up for Marie's behalf, "Marie said I could stay for a little while, I really hope that is not a problem Aunt Theresa". Understanding Elenora was more sensitive than Marie; she smiled at Elenora and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Of course Elle, I will have your household notified that you are staying here for a short time."

Smiling at her aunt, Elenora was quite good at getting what she wanted, and what she wanted at the moment was to stay with Marie. That was one of the things that brought them together, their willingness to manipulate others to their advantage.

The only real difference between Elenora and Marie was their style to manipulate people, Elenora liked to deceive through false smiles and sugar-coated lies. While Marie liked to outwit people intellectually, catching them off-guard in a moment's notice.

"But" Marie thought, "That is what makes a good noble I suppose."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my own creativity and OC's, anything else goes to Ubisoft and the masters of the awesome story line of Assassins Creed.

Warning: This story is rated 'M' for a damn good reason, anyone under 17 should not read it under any circumstances. Blood, Violence, and sexual situations are included in this.

Beta'd by celticshieldx

"If you tell the truth, you don't have to remember anything."

Mark Twain

**Hard Secrets**

_**Chapter Three**_

_Hidden Truths_

June 5th, 1757

"That WITCH!" A vase was thrown across the parlor room and hit the wall across from Marie, and had begun panting from both emotional and physical turmoil. She sat down on the padded chair beside her and placed her hands on her face. Marie felt like crying, screaming, and throwing a very childish temper tantrum right at this moment. Her mother and father had had her betrothed to a man she had as of yet to meet. Hell, her parents hardly even knew anything about him.

One of the few brave maids cautiously scurried into the room to clean up the mess Marie had made, after crying for a solid hour she began to feel only slightly better about this new development. Tomorrow her new fiancé was to arrive, and her mother made it perfectly clear she was to behave like a well-bred lady she was made to become.

Marie heard the door quietly squeak open and a head of a blonde female appearing around the corner, "Are you alright in here Marie?" Elenora asked. Exhaling a lung full of air, Marie waved for her cousin to enter the room which she did gracefully after she let the maid leave the room with the broken pieces of pottery. Elenora sat across from her cousin, knowing she was upset she said to her. "It's not as bad as you think it is."

Glaring at her cousin Marie asked, "How can it not be any worse than it is right at this moment?"

Smiling at Marie, Elenora replied, "You could be marrying Albert Burlew." Marie shivered at the name, Albert Burlew was the creepy son of a wealthy landowner, and he had a crush on Marie when they were younger. Rumor had it that Albert collected bugs and was now studying to become a businessman like his father.

Softening her expression, Marie's lips twitched in irritation at the thought of marrying such a bizarre man. "See cousin, it could always be worse," Elenora said to Marie.

Chuckling softly at her response, Elenora always without fail generally made Marie happier when she felt were troubled times.

Pausing at that thought, Marie asked, "Elenora, did you know about this engagement?"

Elenora appeared shocked before she looked guilty as she replied, "Auntie said you might take the news better if I was here, so she asked me last week to come for a visit."

Standing from her chair, Marie's blue skirts brushed against the floor as she walked back and forth across the stone floors.

Silence greeted them as Elenora followed her cousin's movements with her intelligent blue eyes. After a few minutes of pacing, Marie turned to Elenora with tears in her eyes and said, "Why did you not tell me?"

"Before I answer that, please tell me you are not angry with me," Elenora asked Marie with a sad tone, and she was not liking how this conversation was going.

"I'm not angry at you Elle, but if you don't answer me I might become very irate with you," Marie replied.

Nodding her head, Elenora said, "You won't like the truth."

"JUST SAY IT!" Marie yelled at her cousin, startling her and causing her to stutter.

"I-I knew only a l-little."

Narrowing her green eyes Marie asked, "A little what?" swallowing her fear as she grasped at straws, Elenora said, "I knew only that it was to be announced today that you were engaged, I did not know the name of the male."

She was seething on the inside, but on the outside she remained cold and collected just like her mother had taught her. Grabbing her skirts Marie walked to the door and grabbed the door handle, before leaving she paused as heard her cousin ask, "Are you mad at me Marie?"

Swallowing the bile that had threatened to eject from her, and without turning around she said, "No Elle, no matter what you do I can't be mad at you." The sound of her sighing made Marie angry, deciding to finish it off by saying, "however, it would be best if you left me alone for a few days as I don't know if I can hold back from doing something very unladylike."

Marie turned the door handle and left Elenora in the room to collect her thoughts. Marie made it to her own bedroom; she quietly shut the door and made her way to her bed. After she laid down on her nice comfortable bed, she grabbed her soft pillow, placed it onto her face as screamed as hard as she could into it muffling the sound.

After finishing screaming into the pillow, Marie regulated her breathing back to a normal pace. Marie noticed how exhausted she was and decided to take a nap, and so she closed her eyes and fell into her dreams.

June 6th, 1757

The next day seemed to come by quicker than Marie realized, and before she knew it one of the servants told Marie that her mother was looking for her. Marie slightly cursed her Maid the entire way for tying her corset too tight that morning, and as she was led to the same parlor room that not even a day ago was the scene of her first fight with her cousin. She took a deep breath and watched as the male servant opened the door for her and led her inside. "Lady Marie is here my lord and lady," the servant announced her presence to her mother, father, and the lone male figure in the room.

"Thank you, Joseph, that will be all," Theresa said after she said that he bowed and left the four of them to their own devices.

Marie walked up towards them with her head held high, but on the inside she felt like she was on the verge of passing out. This was, of course, not the first time she had met a future suitor, but it was the first time she was engaged to one without knowing anything about who they are.

Johnathan said, "Marie, I want you to meet your fiancé, Haytham Kenway. Mr. Kenway, this is my only daughter Marie Cromwell." He smiled at her as she lifted her slightly trembling hand towards him, he grabbed her hand with a slightly callused hand and said, "A pleasure I assure you," before kissing her soft delicate hand. The next thing she knew her breath hitched, and before her parents could do anything she passed out into Haytham's arms.

An Hour Later

Marie's body was slightly achy after waking up, and it was especially bad in her chest region. Her eyes opened slowly and Marie noticed she was in her bedroom.

"Glad to finally see you awake Miss Cromwell," a voice startled her, she craned her neck towards the voice, and she noticed it was none other than Haytham smiling at her beside her bed. That smile could disarm anyone. Marie thought. Frowning at her own thoughts she replied to Haytham. "What are you doing in my bedroom Mr. Kenway?"

Haytham sighed at her question, but answered anyway, "I brought you in here after you fainted, your maid should have known better than to tie your corset that tight." Blushing at the thought, she looked away from his questioning and impossibly dark eyes in favor of her peach colored walls, and what a lovely color they were.

"Why are you ignoring me, Marie?" Haytham asked, turning back towards him Marie said "That is quite informal for you to say Mr. Kenway." His lips twitched as if he was finding this situation humorous, he replied, "Oh I don't know Marie, I think because we are to be wed in a few months I think it is appropriate to start to become very familiar with one another, if I don't say so myself."

Peering negatively at him Marie replied, "And how do you know my father will allow such a union, my father might just decide to break off this union after this fiasco." Chuckling softly, he smiled as he said, "I might be inclined to believe you if I hand not saw your reaction to me before you landed right into my arms."

They were interrupted when an older man entered the room, his scruffy appearance and long beard would have startled many, but to Marie she knew this man as their family physician. "Doctor Cooper, how nice to see you," Marie said. The withered old man smiled at Marie as he made his way towards the two of them, turning to Haytham he said, "Lord Cromwell is looking for you Master Kenway." Raising a black eyebrow at the older male, he rose from his seat and made his way towards the door.

After he had left Marie let her doctor examine her body, "No broken bones though you do have quite the bruising around the abdominal and back regen, care to tell me why?" Doctor Cooper asked. Marie replied, "No idea, I'm thinking my maid tied me a little too tight this morning, I fainted and that is the reason why you were called." The doctor continued his examination until he was done, he turned to the young woman he had helped deliver to this world and said, "You have substantial amount of bruising around the abdominal region that appears to be just forming, I recommend you take baths as hot as you can stand it, and I am going to recommend you take it easy for a few weeks."

She watched the doctor make his way to the door as she blurted out, "I'm sorry about your wife," his hand paused on the door handle, turning towards the woman and saw her sad eyes looking at him. "She was a wonderful woman." Swallowing, the doctor nodded his head and left Marie by herself.

After leaving her bedroom, Haytham made his way towards Johnathan's office, which was on the main floor of the manor near the kitchen. Haytham knocked on the door, after receiving a reply to enter he turned the doorknob and entered the room. Glancing around he noticed the room was a burgundy and gold color, it had a few pieces of furniture and the décor wasn't lacking in style.

Hayham knew Johnathan was a man of modern style and elegance, and why he decided to pawn his only daughter to the Templar's he would never know. He watched as Johnathan walked towards him and after shaking his hand, he led Haytham towards his desk and sat him across from him.

Reaching into his desk Johnathan grabbed a box of imported cigars from a silver case and offered Haytham one. Shaking his head, Haytham replied, "No thank you." Shrugging his shoulders, Johnathan placed a cigar in his mouth and began lighting a match he had pulled from a matchbox, after striking a match he placed it at the end of his cigar and puffed. The smell of the foul cigar filled the room quickly, so Johnathan made his way towards the opened the window and breathed out the toxic fumes.

"Theresa had asked me to quit some time ago, but I think she forgets it was her who started me on it," Johnathan said, putting the cigar back into his mouth and taking a few good drags of it before exhaling once more.

Looking back towards Haytham while keeping his cigar in his mouth, he asked, "So how much?" startled by the question Hatham asked, "I'm sorry what?"

Shaking his head at him, Johnathan said more clearly, "How much do you want for my daughter? Surely you've put some thought into the dowry Grand Master Kenway."

Clearing his thoughts Haytham turned and smiled. "I have not honestly thought that far ahead Cromwell." Taking his cigar out of his mouth, Johnathan said, "You may call me Johnathan. After all, you are to become my son in law, even though you are close to my age." Haytham knew Johnathan was only a few years older than he, and being 6 years his junior Haytham was still the Grand Master of this continent only because of his extensive knowledge of the assassins far surpassed Cromwell's.

"I was thinking to forgo a dowry," Haytham said honestly. Nearly dropping his cigar in shock, he quickly replaced his look of surprise with disinterest, "And what would you like instead?" Johnathan asked.

"I want your word that when I need your assistance with something, that I have it, no matter what it is. After all, we are to be bounded by not only through vows but through blood as well." Haytham replied.

Jonathan said, "You ask for a lot of me Grand Master, and what if she doesn't produce heirs?"

Chuckling Haytham walked towards Johnathan and said to him, "I don't expect to have any children, but if they do come then I will adapt as always.

Haytham grabbed Johnathan's cigar from his fingers, brought it to his lips and took a huge drag of it until only a small piece was left of it. He exhaled the lung full of smoke out of his mouth before giving the bemused Johnathan's his cigar back.

"A fine brand indeed, though I would recommend trading from the Jamaican's instead of the French importers next time." Haytham said before walking towards the door and leaving Marie's father confused.

Walking towards the front door Haytham saw a maid make her way towards him as she called for him, pausing for a moment to allow her to catch up with him. "Lady Marie would like to formally invite you to dinner next Wednesday, as part of a 'get to know' before the announcement of your engagement." The lady smiled. Haytham smiled at the timid maid and said, "Tell your lady I accept her invite, and she will see me here at 4 in the evening." Smiling the maid curtsied before making her way back towards her lady to give her the news.

This was a pleasant surprise; odd but pleasant none the less.

Haytham left the house with a smirk on his face and knowing next week would definitely be something to look forward too and in the coming days afterward.

**AN: All of these chapters have been beta'd by the wonderful celticshieldx, I also wanted to take a moment to thank those who have reviewed on this story, you are all so wonderful and I could not have done it without your support. Also I know Haytham didn't smoke at all in the game, but I thought it would add a sort of twist to the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I thought I'd let you know I plan on making this chapter over 2000 words, and if not then I guess we'll see about future chapters. Anyway, I want to take a moment, and say 'thanks' to those who have either reviewed, favorited or followed this story. You have been a great inspiration to all of my stories and the positive feedback is always a boost to me getting stories out faster. Alright back to work I go.**

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my own creativity and OC's, anything else goes to Ubisoft and the masters of the awesome story line of Assassins Creed.

Warning: This story is rated 'M' for a damn good reason, anyone under 17 should not read it under any circumstances. Blood, Violence, and sexual situations are included in this.

"The people NEVER have the power. Only the ILLUSION of it."

Haytham Kenway to Connor - Assassin's Creed 3

**Chapter warning: **_Kind of steamy but nothing too intimate yet._

**Hard Secrets**

_**Chapter Four:**_

_Illusions of Love_

April 4th, 1757

She never knew she could feel so tired, so achy. She didn't even realize she had held her breath for so long, but she did realize where she was now. She was lying down across the couch, her back and leg muscles were still very sore "And probably bruised" Marie thought.

She opened her eyes and saw she was in her bedroom; she relaxed her body and sighed. "Ah, I'm glad to see you have awakened." Her eyes snapped towards the voice and saw none other than Haytham, her fiancé.

She knew this was inappropriate, an unmarried man in woman's room. "How ghastly, what would people think if they knew you were in my very own bedroom Master Kenway?"

Narrowing his eyes and sighing, he walked towards Marie and sat on the chair next to the bed she had not noticed. He smirked at her, and it seemed like that was something that seemed to fit on his face perfectly. "I'd love to see that smile every day," she thought.

Licking his lips in a nervous habit, as Marie clenched her thighs at the thought of where that tongue has been, or could be. Marie blushed and shivered at her own thoughts. Looking at her, Haytham had never thought he would be engaged to such a beauty. Her curly red hair was just the tip of the iceberg with Marie. While her name was slightly plain, her appearance was anything but boring.

Johnathan Cromwell had worked with Haytham several times over the last few years; he came highly reputable from Charles, saying he was the best exporter and importer on this side of the new world. Johnathan talked of his family often, mostly about how his son worked under Washington and was a great asset to the new world.

But what interested Haytham the most was when Johnathan talked about his daughter, it was almost dreaded pride with a hint of jealousy. "Why would Johnathan be jealous of his only daughter? Maybe that will always stay a mystery" He thought.

He watched as she examined him, taking him in from head to toe. While Haytham always knew he was slightly above attractive to the female lot, he never knew she would faint when she first met him. Deciding to draw her out of her thoughts, he cleared his throat making her wide, innocent green eyes look deep into his own "I must apologize for startling you, it was not my intention to make you, what is the term again 'week in the knees' as it were." He chuckled.

By the time he finished his sentence, her face was as red as a strawberry, and her hands gripped the comforter like it was her only lifeline. She was outraged "how dare this man think that, what an ego!" Marie thought.

She huffed, her red cheeks slowly fading back to their original pastel color. Her first impression of him, while he did not lack in the looks his personality was surely lacking. "This is not first love," Marie thought bitterly, "this is an illusion of love."

April 4th, 1757 - earlier that day.

Theresa wanted the floor to swallow her whole, her daughter Marie was at the moment unconscious in Haytham's arms. Mr. Kenway made his way towards her before Theresa could even respond, catching Marie in mid-air before she hit the ground. Though her knees and legs had hit the ground before he could fully catch her, he most likely saved Marie a very nasty head injury for which she was entirely grateful.

Still, that did not excuse the fact she felt utterly useless at that moment. Haytham had sent her to find a servant so that a doctor could check Marie "Are you sure Mr. Kenway?" she said, not wanting to leave her daughter with her betrothed though having little choice in the matter. He smiled at her; she thought he was handsome though in a more masculine way than in a feminine way. "I'll be just fine with Marie madam, please go find a physician." His British accent, oh if only Theresa was ten years younger and unattached.

Nodding her head for consent, she told Haytham to put Marie in her bedroom and told him where it was located in the home. He lifted Marie almost effortlessly, carrying her towards her bedroom while Theresa called on of her servants to go get the family physician. Shortly afterward, she went to go check on Mr. Kenway and Marie. Though what she found not only caused a minor heart attack, but made her freeze on the spot.

She saw her daughter sitting up and holding Mr. Kenway on the shoulders, and his left hand on her head and the other on her lower back supporting her, and his mouth was caressing her own fluid one.

"IN EVERYTHING THAT IS HOLY WHAT IN JESUS'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!" Theresa screamed at the top of her lungs, which may or may not have started several of the staff working around that area of the house. Their lips parted almost nonchalantly though they did look stunned by her arrival.

Clearing his throat in an embarrassed state, Haytham looked towards Marie's mother and was about to apologize when Marie spoke "Good lord mother, you would think you would know a kiss when you see one. After all, I have seen you do it with father on a regular basis when he's here. In fact, I think I saw you do it the last time he was here though you went to the bedroom afterward and came out quite heated."

If Haytham had not heard Marie say that he probably would not have believed the person who told him. Theresa looked like she had just sucked on a huge lemon drop; her lips puckering in an 'O' shape and her eyes squinted.

April 11th, 1757

She still could not believe it, one week ago her mother kicked Haytham out, her fiancé. "Maybe it was for the best, god only knows how far you would have let him do with those dangerous lips of his" Marie thought to herself. "And damn it all if those lips are definitely worth dying for, lips that could tempt even the devil himself". After her mother had officially kicked Haytham out of her room, the physician had arrived a few moments later apologizing for being late.

Her mother had brushed it off, waiting for him to leave for her to get into to her speech she had prepared since she had seen Haytham and her kissing. "And what a speech that was" Marie thought sarcastically. Her mother was a devout catholic, and her grandparents, whom had died before Marie was born, were also Catholics.

If there was one thing Theresa was good at doing, it was making a speech about how god will punish you if you're not a good little catholic.

Marie rolled her eyes, she then thought "then why are there so many religions, surely not all of them can be correct or incorrect."

Marie at the moment was in her father's old study, the walls where literally filled with books for every age. She looked at one of the old science books; her father had told her once that books are both a gift and a curse. "While many people believe knowledge is something everyone in entitled to, it can also be a bad thing to know too much." Her young mind did not understand why it was so bad to know too much, but now that she was older she kind of got the idea.

Knowledge, while powerful, could still be a double-edged sword.

13 hours ago…

Knowing too much can make one both a target, but also an asset if welded correctly. "But when does one person know when they know too much?" her young voice filled in her mind from the memory.

She could remember her father smiling down at her, his curly red hair seemed to almost have the same qualities as fire. And his green eyes always filled with wonder, joy, but sometimes sorrow which the last would fill Marie with sadness.

"When you start wanting to know everyone's hard secrets when books are not enough to fill the joy of your days on this world, that is the moment you know too much." He looked down at Marie, her wide green eyes so like his own. He snapped his book closed, as he turned towards the window and the falling snow "But I suspect that that day will never come, this world has too many books for you to get bored with my dear."

Nodding her head in understanding but looking back up at him she asked, "What are 'hard secrets' father?"

His harsh green eyes snapped back down at his little girl making her flinch lightly, patting her head softly and messing with her curls, Johnathan smiled thinly as he answered her question. "Hard secrets are secrets no one wants to be answered, and will do anything in their power, even hurt the ones they love to keep in the dark. You see Marie, everyone has at least one of those, and from the common townspeople to even King George III has secrets they do not wish for people to know."

"I see" Marie spoke, her tiny voice barely heard. "No my child, not yet," Looking back up at her father and tilting her head sideways, he smiled "But one day soon, you will, that I can promise."

She came back to reality and walked towards the desk, that same book he was reading when he talked to her was right there on the desk, waiting for someone to pick it up and read it. The title was 'Hamlet by William Shakespeare'.

She wondered if Haytham had a secret, one worth killing for.

"To be, or not to be, that is the question" Marie thought as she picked it up, she walked over to the book shelf and placed it in its proper place. Her thoughts turned from the book as she heard a knock on the window, raising an eyebrow she walked over to the window and opened it, a disgruntled Haytham jumped in, his capcorn tipped in the wrong direction and as she reached up to fix it he grabbed her hand and pulled her close. His head tipped down and kissed her right on the mouth. She inhaled noisily through her nasal passages as soon as her lips touched his, but soon Marie began to respond to his more than enthusiastic lips. Haytham released her from his grasp, and opened his eyes to look into her own green pare.

"Lips that send even the rational person into madness" Marie thought as she shivered from the taste still clinging to her lips. He was about to say something to her when the sound of knocking wood startled the both of them, Marie being more prepared than Haytham dragged him to her washroom and told him to 'stay put' before she closed the door behind him. The banging on the door continued along with the voice of her mother, "Marie I know you're still awake, and I can still see the candle now open this door!"

Marie opened the door and saw her mother in her nightgown looking angry with her, "I heard voices from before who where are you speaking too?"

"No one is here mother" Marie shook her head while saying that, but her mother was unconvinced and barged in without provocation. "What are you doing?!" She shouted at her mother to leave her room. Theresa checked nearly everywhere, and when she finally made her way to her washroom she walked inside and saw nothing to raise her suspicion. Theresa sighed and made her way towards her daughter who at the moment was crossing her arms on her bed looking angry at her, if she had been any less of a woman Theresa might have actually flinched at the sight, but as it was her daughters glare she brushed it off as nothing.

"I told you no one was here and yet you did not believe me" Marie said quite offended her mother did not believe her when she told her there was no one in the room, yet that had been a complete and utter lie she would have told her own mother.

Raising an eyebrow Theresa said, "I would rather be incorrect and you mad at me, then to have your chastity taken from you and our lives ruined because we allowed it to happen in our own roof." Rolling her eyes Marie pointed at the door and said quite plainly, "Get out."

Huffing at her daughter Theresa raised the front of her nightgown making her way out of Marie's bedroom; after she left Marie turned to her washroom and flung the door wide open, and found it just as empty as her mother did not moments before. She glanced towards the bay window and saw it was wide open letting in the cool spring night air, but how her hawk-like mother had not seen that Marie will never know. After closing the window, she did not notice the shadow looming over her until she was in his grasp once more. Marie tried to fight it for a moment until she saw two familiar eyes looking into her eyes, and after realizing it was Haytham she flung herself towards him and kissed him as hard as she could hoping she would leave bruises in their wake. He groaned at the taste of her once more, the flavors contributed to some type of fruit coated her tongue and lips making Haytham slightly dizzy at the complexity that this woman was made from. One moment Marie could be a saint wanting to help others, and the next she would be Satan's spawn ready to claw his or anyone that got in her way eyes out. Haytham's hands were right at her lower back, and as he lowered his right to cope a feel he felt her lips leave him and the left side of his face burning. Confusion written on his face Haytham was about to question why she did that when Marie's expression stopped him, and that one expression was enough for Haytham to feel at least partially guilty for what he did. "I-I am so sorry Marie," Haytham apologized to Marie.

Even with teary eyes Marie kissed his red hand imprinted cheek before saying, "Do not say you are sorry Haytham, I should have known that this was not acceptable especially in our situation at this time." Haytham smiled softly at Marie, and as he leaned down towards her ear he pulled her forward and said, "I will accept partial responsibility for this if you can meet me half way." "Half way?" Marie asked.

Haytham rubbed his nose down from her ear towards her neck as he whispered in a husky tone in her ear, "Yes Marie, I want you to accept the fact that you were tempted just as much as I was to just let it all go, and you wanted me to take you right here." When he said that Marie felt like her bones had nearly liquefied, her mind foggy and her soul singing for what he said was the undeniable truth.

"A-And if I refuse to?" She couldn't help but ask him. He smirked at her and while his lips hovered over the exposed part of her neck he said, "Then, my dear, I might have to prove to you that there are far worse things I could do to your pure body then just kissing your beautiful lips." "Like what?" That question fell from her lips before she could stop herself, Marie knew there were things that even she dare not do with Haytham. Almost immediately after Marie had asked Haytham put his lips onto her neck and sucked as hard as he could, the pain from his lips pulling at her skin was enough for Marie to swoon at the pain of Haytham's lips sucking her skin making her moan in both pain and pleasure. She grabbed the back of Haytham's neck and nearly pushed him away, but after a moment's hesitation Marie felt him retreat from her neck making her pant from the stinging agony he had inflicted on her.

12 hours ago…

The both of them were slightly panting, Haytham was looking at the mark he hand inflicted on her thin pale neck and saw it would leave a nice bruise for all to see. He grinned slightly at the thought of one of Marie's caretakers, or better yet her parents discovering this mark on her neck and Marie trying to explain how she got such a mark to them. Haytham bent forward towards her neck once more and left a light peck on her neck, showing both care and possession to Marie, "you are truly a glorious sight to behold my dear Marie."

Puzzled by his words Marie wanted to ask him what he meant but the sound of her clock chiming ten times. Haytham knew it was later than usual so he said, "It is time for me to depart my dear."

Haytham turned to leave from the window when Marie grabbed the sleeve before he left, "Haytham wait."

Raising an eyebrow he watched as Marie leaned up and kissed him on the cheek quickly after she whispered, "Come back soon."

Bowing his head towards her Haytham whispered back, "I will" before he unlatched her window and left with her watching him leave.

Marie exhaled out from the darkness as the presence of Haytham left the room, the room felt both darker and less homey as it once was when he left her presence. She grabbed her silver candle holder from the bathroom sink and made her way towards her bedroom to sleep once more. Tonight was both exhausting and exhilarating to her, it was a wonder how such a man had been unattached for so long, and it made Marie glad she had the opportunity to have him for herself.

Shortly after Haytham had left Marie was lying on her bed looking at her ceiling, and she had begun to trace the invisible shadows that the crown moldings seemed to cast when night fell. Although Marie had long forgone the thought of ever being married, the thought of Haytham being the one made her want to both scream in absolute joy and frustration at the thought of being tied down for the rest of her days, but she remained silent as her imagination ran wild as the thought of Haytham siring many children with her.

Marie's eyes snapped open as the darkness was still surrounding her, "would I be required to have children with him? Surely Haytham wanted them every man I had ever asked wanted them at some point if they didn't have any already."

Marie had started to think of what a boy would look like with Haytham and her as his parents; a strong chin, dark eyes and maybe red hair like herself. He would be wild like Marie yet reserved and cunning like his father. "But what if it was a girl?" she whispered in the darkness and considered that for a moment, she would have Haytham's dark midnight hair, and impossibly green eyes like her mother, she would be shy yet mildly curious to the world around her, and she would be an advert reader like Marie with her beauty.

Marie smiled at the images of Haytham and her children being together, and as these thoughts consumed her she fell asleep with a love-struck smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I decided to combine both chapter Five and Six into one chapter so this one will be extra- long. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my own creativity and OC's, anything else goes to Ubisoft and the masters of the awesome story line of Assassins Creed.**

**Warning: This story is rated 'M' for a damn good reason, anyone under 17 should not read it under any circumstances. Blood, Violence, and sexual situations are included in this.**

"A friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still gently allows you to grow."

William Shakespeare

Beta'd by celticshieldx

**Chapter warning:**_ Steamy part but nothing too sexual I hope lol._

**Hard Secrets**

_**Chapter Five:**_

_Be Our Guest_

How does one person know when they are in love? Is it the way the person makes them feel when they are with them, or what they feel when they are not around them? One thing was for certain was that whenever Marie had thought of Haytham her heart rate increased tenfold, her eyes dilated, and she could feel her stomach twist into huge knots that seemed to make Marie feel shy.

She wanted to believe it was lust, simple chemistry between two fully grown adults that had a physical attraction to one another. But when Haytham had kissed her twice other night in both occurrences she felt all of her worries and anger dissipate, she felt like her body could soar and her mind was in the clouds. There was nothing like the feeling of his lips on hers in this world, and it felt like nothing could ever hurt her if she was in Haytham's arms.

Marie had known she was in deep the second time Haytham kissed her, she knew he had sunk his claws deeply into her, and that everything she knew was about to change. Whether or not it was good or bad she did not know, but she did know she was in it for the long haul, for better or worse.

The next day her mother had discussed with her father what to do with the engagement, with little say in the matter Theresa had allowed the engagement to continue, and with the knowledge her mother had little say which was only slightly reassuring to Marie. While Haytham was a true blessing to Marie at times, but he was also a bane to her very existence when thoughts of their future together ran through her mind.

April 13th, 1757 – two days after their first kiss

This was the twelfth kiss Marie and Haytham they had both shared together, and the feeling of had not diminished at all even after sharing so many kisses with one another, and if anything they had grown more heated and desperate as they continued sharing these late night tryst together. Their bodies were pressed against one another, both of their lips sucking and nipping one another trying to taste one another. Marie had grabbed the back of his neck for purchase while Haytham rubbed the exposed part of her thigh; her nightgown had risen while they were kissing on Marie's bed. She was massaging the base of his neck close to the part where his hair was up, and while her other hand was laid upon his lower back to keep him as close to her as possible.

"I wonder," Marie thought, parting her lips slightly and sliding her tongue forward towards Haytham. He was startled for a second when she did that, but he gradually parted his own lips and sucked in her tongue, and he began to entangle it with his own slick appendage matching her stroke for stroke.

Bucking her hips forward unintentionally and moaning softly, and her hips connected with the front of his trousers making him gasp slightly when she felt something extremely hard in the front of his pants. "Is that?" She thought to herself, her face turning a bright blister red. Haytham gripped her leg in an almost painful manner after it had found its way around his hip almost afraid she would disconnect from him. Haytham pushed their bodies so close that it seemed there was no space was between their bodies, and making her feel the hardness that was residing in his own breeches. She moaned, not fully out of pleasure there was still a bit of pain. Haytham rubbed her thigh comforting motion, as his mouth let go of hers Haytham watched as a thin string of saliva connecting their tongues as he left her mouth before it disconnected them, and after such a long kiss he was letting Marie catch her breath for a moment. Marie gasped as he continued his assault down her neck, and he sucked and nipped at exposed areas causing Marie to moan softly at his assault. Haytham only paused when he saw the mark on her neck he had inflicted on her, not two nights prior, and the bruise had turned into a nice blue color which pleased Haytham to no end.

"H-Haytham," Marie moaned out, covering her own mouth to keep herself quiet so that the household would not hear them. Haytham looked up at her, his dark eyes reflecting his own lust and passion for her, and it made her almost wish she had not said a word. He smirked as he spoke with that brilliant accent he had, "The things I would do to you Marie if we were not bound by society and the laws that govern us in this place."

Blushing a bright pink, Marie then asked, "Why do you not do it then Haytham what is stopping you from claiming me?" His eyes looked snapped back up to her own brilliant green ones, the lust reflecting his own making him want to groan out loud. He looked back down at his handy work, her neck was starting to turn all sorts of colors showing his handiwork, "The things they would say about you Marie, and it would not be the kindest in the world for someone of your status."

Looking back into her eyes, he noticed she almost seemed to be in tears "So...Innocent." He thought before he closed his eyes for a moment, the hardness in his pants was making it very difficult for him to speak, and her salty tears were not helping on bit. "Do not fret my dear" he said, his own voice filled with harsh lust, "On the night of our marriage, I will make you scream to the all of the heavens and proclaiming you are mine 'until death do us part'" he chuckled at his own sadistic little joke.

Smiling sadly back up at him Marie said, "but what about my mother, she will not want us in the same room together, let alone the same house. And after our first introduction, I don't even think we are going to be married." Her head turned towards the wall during her confession, and so Haytham grabbed her chin raised it up so that she was looking at him while he smiled down at her, "If there is one thing I am good at Marie its changing people's minds."

Haytham had spoken with such conviction, it was hard not to believe him at the time, but after two days and no word from Haytham she began to worry as the doubt in her mind began to fester deeper at the thought of their engagement being canceled.

November 5th, 1757

She was worried; she knew it, the servants knew it, her mother knew it, and hell even the stable boy knew it too. But why was she so worried? It was because her father, Johnathan Cromwell, was coming home today. She had not seen him in over two years, TWO BLOODY YEARS! Why? Because the last time he was home him and mother had argued, "We did not fight" her mother had insisted "We argue". But Marie knew the difference between a fight and an argument, an argument there was no threat of violence, and with her parents involved bloodshed was almost a constant threat in the air./She had sent a message to Haytham saying that her father was coming home today, and although Marie did not know if he cared for her news. Because she did not receive one back it hurt her far worse than she first realized, and that also meant she cared of what Haytham thought of her life.

"Worried about your father?" Elenora spoke, her thoughts interrupted by her voice speaking. Even though Elle was forgiven for the most part, but that still did not excuse the fact she did not tell Marie about the engagement until it was out in the open. Though they did come to a silent agreement to agree to disagree on that matter, but it did not mean it wasn't still painful that Elle had basically lied to her.

Sighing and turning towards her, Elenora had always a knack at reading people's body language which they both had agreed was a useful skill, but that did not mean it wasn't annoying when they used it on each other. "Yes," Marie said, her voice filled with grief and anguish from Haytham blatantly ignoring her.

Patting her on the back for sympathy, Elenora understood what it was like to have a dysfunctional family, being the only daughter of a widowed scientist was not really the best environment to grow up in.

May 5th, 1758

Elenora's father was both a scientist and workaholic, and that last bit was something they both seemed share in common with their fathers.

Soon late morning turned into late evening, and an hour or so before dinner was supposed to be served an almighty boom echoed through the halls "THERESA!" the sound made Marie flinch harshly. This only happened when her father's work was not how it was supposed to go, he got drunk at the nearest tavern and came home, and he was usually raving mad and completely off his rocker. Something only family and very few servants got to see, and that was rare on most occasions which Marie and her family were grateful for./Her father while brilliant and more the silent type when sober, but he was completely the opposite when intoxicated. Loud, obnoxious, and beyond anything else rude to everyone, he was the reason Marie wouldn't touch alcohol with a ten-foot pole much as less look at a bottle. "It turns the most honorable and intelligent men into stumbling idiots" Theresa had once told her, and it was beyond true with her father, in that case, her mother had sent most of the staff either out or home that evening, and that left her and few of the staff that she trusted to keep her father's drunken rantings a secret. Marie understood why her mother did that, it was to keep their family from being viewed differently, to keep an image of a prestige noble front, but it seemed that the ugliness can follow close behind any image.

Marie sighed, as much as it upset her and as much as she wished she could change her family, yet Marie did not think it was much possible for her to change her family's ways or views in such matters.

Later on that same evening, after her father had his temper tantrum, dinner was close to being served and Marie could not be more surprised who came to the door that evening if she had tried. The knocking of the front door could be heard even from her room, as she made her way down towards the stairway, she saw someone she did not expect to see again so soon. Her twin brother, James, was standing right beside Haytham talking almost nonchalantly.

They were both dressed impeccably, Haytham was dressed in a black and blue overcoat, with white stockings and white breeches, his shoes were dark brown with silver buckles on them and a black tricorn hat placed on top of his head. Her brother, on the other hand, was dressed in his military uniform, though she always thought with that red mop of hair he had would have suited green better, it would have matched his eyes./Haytham had stopped talking and was looking towards the stairs, making James turn towards me and making him gap open like a fish. "M-Marie?" James spoke, his baby voice seemingly disappearing in the last few months. Staring at each other for a few moments, until a loud voice could be heard from across the manor. "JAMES!" Theresa screamed as she ran across the room, grabbing his own hard body and literally slamming it into her own petite one giving him a hug. After she hugged him hard it was slightly awkward for everyone there especially Haytham who had stood at the door in a slightly uncomfortable manner.

Releasing him just enough to slap him across the face, Theresa then yelled "Where in the world have you been?!Do you know how much I've been worried about you in the frontier?! Are you trying to give your own mother a stroke because that's what you are doing young man, you're causing your own mother to worry about you intentionally!" Smiling down at his mother as the mark on his face began to slowly fade back to his normal pasty color.

"It's good to see you to mother" James said, his voice calm and collected, even though, his mother had yelled at him for what seemed like forever. Tearing up Theresa put her arms around him again and began to sob and acting like she had been missing her first-born for what seemed like years but in reality it had only been nine months.

Hanging his arms around his mother loosely and James just soaked in the joy of being home after so many months. While it was harsh in the frontier, it was also very exciting and something James knew he'd only get during his time in the military. While working under George Washington James had gathered a lot of feedback he was glad to receive from a great man such as him.

It was not awkward for James or Theresa, but for Haytham and Marie they were both completely uncomfortable by these events unfolding in front of them. While public displays of affection did not bother Haytham in the slightest, but being in the home of his future wife, basically in front of his future in-laws who at the moment were clinging to one another, which was not something Haytham hoped beyond hope was not going to be happening on a regular occurrence, or at least not in front of him.

Haytham had only came Marie because her letter seemed urgent, and that was something Haytham was only able to detect because of her handwriting. It was sloppy, and it seemed it was written in a very hurried fashion. "Theresa, what the bloody hell are you-" Johnathan was interrupted by the seen in front of him, but while he sober for the most part Johnathan could still analyze the scene in front of him.

His daughter standing at the top of the stairway, and his wife and son hugging in the foyer. While this scene would have touched the hearts of many, but after working so many years with the Templar one knew how to shut one's heart out of business. Though after doing it so many times, Johnathan's heart had formed its own shield, and made it cold and lacking in any warmth on the inside.

Maybe that is why he felt so cold some days, and knowing it wasn't right to feel that way but not having any choice in the matter especially if he wanted to keep his life and family intact. He then noticed something to the left of his wife and son, "Haytham" he thought "The one man I trust out of all of the Templars" he smiled and walked over to Haytham, ignoring his wife and sons obvious confusion. Smiling in friendly greeting, Johnathan said to him "Ah, Master Kenway, I am glad to see you again my friend, how was your ride from upstate not too unpleasant I hope?"

Haytham was quite shocked when Johnathan ignored his family so obviously and instead greeted him first, "something is not right here" Haytham thought. Pushing back his own thoughts, Haytham smiled and took Johnathan's outstretched hand nodding in greeting "Good to see you again Johnathan, How long has it been? Three, four months now?"

While smiling brightly Johnathan said "Five, if you want to count the time in the inn" Haytham nodded his head in understanding, Templar business was not to be spoken in front of non-Templar members. "Inn? What inn?" Marie said she had finally worked up the courage to walk down the stairs and up to Haytham and her family.

Not wanting to lie to his bride-to-be, and Haytham looked to Johnathan exponentially. Johnathan was his subordinate so he would let him answer Marie. Clearing his throat first, her father answered as best he could, "Haytham and I had gotten stuck in a snow storm sometime during January, though we didn't know how long it had been because we were snowed in at the inn. Realizing at the time we had been unintentionally 'snowed in' as it were, we had to pay the owner a handsome fee because everyone had either already left to their homes to bunker down or had already paid the barkeeper for their rooms."

Johnathan exhaled as he dreaded the next sentence that came from his mouth, "He had one room left, and even though it was a large bed, I had to sleep on the couch in front of the fireplace while Haytham got the bed to himself. Damn barkeeper got pissed because I was outraged he threatened to throw me out into the cold, and what kind of barkeep throws a paying customer into the cold like some unwanted urchin?"

Rolling his eyes, Haytham knew the truth to the story. While yes they both had been unintentionally been snowed in that is not how it went. Though from the looks of it Johnathan's wife and son believed him whole heartedly, as he looked at Marie who looked less than convinced. "Smart woman," Haytham thought.

"Now," Johnathan spoke, his voice changed from bitter to cheerful in the last few moments "How about you join us for dinner Master Kenway?"

November 10th, 1757 – dinner time

Dinner could not have been more awkward if Marie had tried to make it more so. Marie's father sat at the head of the table his wife to the left of him, and her brother John was sitting to the right of her father, and Haytham sat right across from Marie who was beside her mother. Elenora was spending some time with her older half siblings Patrick and David at their summer home, and that meant it left Marie and her family to host for Haytham. The dining hall was not the most extravagant, but with its high ceilings and bulky fireplace the room appeared it was fit for nobles. Marie sat silently with her mother, the beautiful Lady Theresa Cromwell was sitting in her chair beside her husband looking as poised and proper as she was raised to be, but Marie, on the other hand, was trying to keep herself from fidgeting in her seat like a kitten who was trying to escape the grasp of a child.

The James was sitting next to her father trying to eat as gracefully as his mother had taught him in his younger years, although in the military they were told food was a privilege and the soldiers were lucky to get five minutes to scarf down anything palatable. "James what are your plans for the future to be married?" Haytham had suddenly asked his fiancé's older brother, although they looked almost nothing like her. While Haytham could see his fiancé's sparkling green eyes underneath that brown hair he had gotten from their mother, and all of them would soon be of relation of him if this engagement went smoothly.

Swallowing the food in his mouth before speaking, James went to acknowledge Haytham when the older Cromwell said, "My boy will marry Clarisse Bole by the end of next year, I have arranged it with her father that they will marry."

Startled by this sudden announcement James narrowed his eyes towards his father and said, "When where you going to tell me of this news."

Shrugging his shoulders Johnathan replied to his son, "When it came up of course, and which it just did."

James looked both heartbroken and sickened by the news, Marie knew he was hoping to speak to his father of another bride he had been considering for a while now, and he knew his father might not completely agree with his choice of a future wife. Clenching his teeth James said, "I will speak to you later of this matter father," before he raised from his chair without excusing himself from this meal.

Now there was only the three Cromwell's and Haytham where sitting at the dining room table.

"Forgive my son for his brash manners, I will talk to him later if that would help put you at ease Master Kenway" James was trying to keep some of his sons anger from rubbing off onto Haytham, and which would inevitably go onto James's head by neck and sword.

"There is no need for that Cromwell, I understand youth can make us all brash if we let it go to our heads, and especially if one is in love" Haytham tried to console lord Cromwell's mind, but it seemed he said something that angered him instead. "Love? Pff, I have seen no love coming from my son, and I had seen only arrogance and anger toward me for my decision to marry him."

Deciding to drop the matter Haytham turned towards his beloved Marie, she was focusing on her plate rather than at the conversation, and she looked awfully guilty for someone who had just received news of her brother's engagement. Just before Haytham could ask if she was alright, a racket could be heard just outside the door, and the door slammed open revealing a disgruntled servant and mad man at the door.

Standing up Lord Cromwell turned to his servant and nearly yelled at him "What in bloody hell is going on Joseph?"

Coughing awkwardly beside the man Joseph said to his lord, "My apologies my lord but this man wanted to have a word with Master Kenway, and he said it was urgent that he speak to him. I told him there was no such man on the premises sir, but he forced his way inside."

Johnathan turned towards Haytham and asked, "Do you know him, sir?"

Haytham nodded his head towards Johnathan, he stood up while he made his way to Marie's side and kneeled beside her, grabbing her hands she blinked when he placed a kiss on each of her knuckles, "I will have to go, but know even if I do not write to you my dear Marie I will try and write back as soon as I feel it is safe to do so."

"Is it not always safe for you to do so Haytham?" Marie asked him.

He shook his head, "I cannot write to you all the time, but the news I receive from you always warms my heart. So please keep writing back even if I cannot respond to your lovely words."

Marie smiled at Haytham before kissing him on the forehead, "I will write as much as you want Haytham, but please come back to me safely."

Looking upon her one last time, Haytham rose and made his way towards the man the servant whom he had known as Charles, and after he was standing in front of him Haytham said to him, "let us go then Charles and I assume this matter was desperate enough to warrant me being interrupted."

As they made their way towards the horses up front Charles explained in rapid succession what had happened, Colonel George Monro was dead, and Shay Cormac was there when he pulled the Colonel out of the burning building. They mounted their horses and prepared for the long ride back towards New York.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I made a good choice in choosing my Beta partner, and thank you for those who have reviewed, favorited, and or are following this story. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my own creativity and OC's, anything else goes to Ubisoft and the masters of the awesome story line of Assassins Creed.**

**Warning: This story is rated 'M' for a damn good reason, anyone under 17 should not read it under any circumstances. Blood, Violence, and sexual situations are included in this.**

Beta'd by celticshieldx

"England is not a part of Europe, actually! We tolerate it - like a person tolerates herpes!"

Shaun Hastings - Assassin's Creed 3

**Chapter Warning: **Sexual situation! You have been warned

**Hard Secrets**

_**Chapter Six:**_

_Initiation of Shay_

December 24th, 1757

The cold wind was bitter and howling, it was close to the end December and Marie sat at her vanity brushing her long naturally curly red hair in front of the mirror. The days grew shorter now and the nights bitterly longer, and her father had soon left after Haytham had left the manor. Looking back outside, the icy crystals were still clinging to the window pain as the snow fell heavily outside.

In one of the few letters she received from Haytham he had promised to be back by spring, and Marie was going to keep him to his word. "After all," She muttered to herself, "What is a man without his word?"

November 22nd, 1757

It had been almost two weeks away from his dear Marie, and Haytham was beginning to hate traveling long distances. While Haytham was only 32 years old, he felt decades older than what he was, and that was probably because while being a Grand Master of the Templar order was a tremendous honor, but dealing with others mistakes was not Haytham's 'cup of tea' as Marie would say. He wanted to be back with Marie, talking to her about their future together, but at this moment he was reduced to writing her letters during the short breaks of his travels across the frontier.

At this moment though, Charles and Haytham were riding towards Greenwich in New York. A ride that normally took a good month from Massachusetts Bay to New York with the bad weather they usually had to contend with, but as luck was on their side it had only taken a few weeks to arrive. His back hurt, his thighs hurt, and after riding almost nonstop for the last two weeks made his horse so close to dying from exhaustion as well. But time was important, especially if what Charles told him was true. The Colonel Monro was dead, and Shay McCormick had killed one of his own brothers before trying to save one of their own from a burning house. Even Haytham, in all of his years of being a Templar had never seen a brother turn on their own before, and even if he failed to save Monroe he was told by the Colonel that Shay would be a great asset.

After they both arrived at the meeting place, it was only slightly smaller than Marie's home, but it was none the less just as grand as hers if not more. Dismounting their horses, they made their way to the door and knocked on the large wooden door with a small peephole one could slide to see the visitors. The piece of metal slid over and a pair of brown eyes looked down at them "It's a bit of bad luck to ride during a rain storm." a voice said behind the door, Haytham then replied "Then one must always be cautious and have an overcoat."

The looker slid close as the audible sound of locks becoming unhinged and the door swung open to reveal a male about as tall as Haytham, he had short brown hair and a trimmed short beard around his face. Smiling he threw his arms around Haytham in a friendly manner which made him stiffen for a moment at the feeling, "It is great to see you again my friend, how is the future Mrs. Kenway?" Christopher Gist was an old friend of the colonel, yet how he knew where their secret meeting spot was this time was beyond anyone's guess.

Coughing awkwardly after being released from his hug, Haytham said "She is well, thank you." then Charles interrupted by saying "But you do well to remember Mr. Gist that you are only here to oversee that the members arrive unharmed, am I clear?" Narrowing his eyes at the snooping sailor, Christopher's smile fell as he leaned in to whisper in Haytham's ear, "I am well aware of the situation Grand Master. Shay is here as well and is full of details as to what has happened." Raising an eyebrow at Gist, he watched as Gist turned and waved the two men inside. Cold and exhausted from the long journey overwhelmed Haytham. After letting them enter and knowing both of them had an exhausting journey, Gist led them to the guest quarters to rest until the next day.

Lying on his bed, Haytham couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship of his room; oak furnishings with simple red walls made the room feel homier. He lay on the bed for what seemed like an eternity, simply staring at the ceiling. Then, after a while, he fell asleep thinking of his Marie next to him.

Her ruby red lips complimenting her curly red hair, and her green eyes burning holes into his dark soul. He hissed when he felt her nails dig into his sternum, making him harder in his pants. Deciding the game was over, he flipped Marie onto her back his chest bare and inches from her own "My lord," Marie giggled childishly.

Smirking at her, he nearly came when he saw Marie lick her plump red lips in a seductive way. Leaning towards her ear, Haytham's voice was like honey, "I can think of other ways that tongue could service me, my dear." Giggling, he looked back into her eyes as they sparkled mischievously as she grinned at him. "And where would that be, perhaps here?" She gripped his hard length through his long breeches making him groan deeply at the feeling of her grasping his cock.

He retaliated by grabbing her hips and flipping them again when she was one top, her hands on his chest to steady herself. She began to lay kisses down his cheek towards his Adam apple all the way to his chest. Marie stopped when she reached his breeches, looking up at him through long lashes as she batted them playfully. Marie suddenly spoke, "And what would happen if I stopped here?" Narrowing his eyes at her, he was about to reply but Marie tugged them off quickly, and finally coming face to face with his penis.

Haytham had quickly realized it did no good to talk with her face so close to his length. Blushing at her closeness, he gasped out loud when she put her open mouth fully on his cock making his hips nearly buck her off. Moaning and cursing her name out loud, he felt his release was close at hand and just when he was about to warn her, she dug her nails into the back of his buttocks making him scream out Marie's name as he came hard.

His eyes snapped open as his body jolted in an upright position, looking towards the window for the time and realized it was just after sunrise. Feeling something sticky in his nightgown, he looked down and found he had cum all over the sheet, the white substance glaring at him as if it was saying, 'this was your fault too you know'.

After rolling his eyes and groaning, Haytham tugged the sheet from the bed and threw it to the floor, but not wanting to go to sleep in his mess but also not wanting to wake up the servants to bring him a fresh one. Lying back down, he couldn't help but think that was one of the best erotic dreams he had had in a long time, and it was far better than with his time with Ziio. Ziio, who at one point in time, Haytham would have married if she would have accepted his proposal. However, Ziio's love for her people had drawn her away from him, and he was her one and only love or at least Haytham had hoped so.

Finally deciding on finally getting himself up for the day ahead, Haytham disrobed his nightgown in favor of his more traditional garment; a blue and white leather overcoat, red cotton over shirt, and a white cotton ruffled shirt for the top. For his bottom he wore a dark brown buckled boots, with gray leggings and a black belt. He finally put his wrist blade on his left arm and placed his dark blue tricorn hat that matched his overcoat.

Looking in the mirror, he had grown older as the years had passed, no longer was the naive young man looking back at him from the mirror. Smiling at himself, he turned and walked towards the door and opening it. Haytham began walking out of the threshold and into the hallway, when all of sudden two children ran swiftly past him nearly knocking him over.

"Sorry mister!" The young girl yelled back at Haytham, the lad kept chasing the girl with his arm extended. Screeching at the young boy as she continued running "Ew! Leave me alone Adam!" the girl and boy ran off, having their own little adventure. Shaking his head, Haytham wondered for a short moment which Templar member the children belonged to. Straightening his hat, he made his way down the hall towards the kitchen to fetch something to eat.

After eating his breakfast, it was close to 9 in the morning. He made his way to the parlor room and stood there a moment before opening the door. Haytham was greeted by his close associates, whom had known Haytham since the beginning of starting as the Grand Master of the new colonies. Charles stood close to the head of the long table, across from him was Jack Weeks and next to him was William Johnson. Next to Charles was Christopher Gist, who looked very solemn at the moment.

Moving towards the head of the table, Haytham stood in front of them with his arms behind his back, the shadows blending his body as he spoke in a dark and mysterious tone "So, what has happened in my absence?"

It had taken until well into the evening till nightfall for the entire story to be told, and Haytham being Haytham wanted all of the facts laid down in front of him before he even considered initiating Shay into their order. Shay had been waiting outside the meeting room since before noon, and it wasn't until one of the servants told him to enter that he would be accepted into the order if he took their sacred oath. It was past sunset when Shay had entered the room, while Haytham stood in the darkened part at the head of the table Shay had entered the room letting Haytham view him for the first time, and knowing Shay had yet to see him as the only lights lighting the room where a few candles arranged across the room.

After Shay had laid his sword on the table, Haytham walked forward until only the outline of his body could be seen by Shay. Haytham spoke then, "Do you swear to uphold the principals of our order and all that for which we stand?"

"I do" Shay answered.

"And never to share our secrets nor divulge the true nature of our work?"

"I do" Shay replied again.

Haytham continued on "And to do so now until death—whatever the cost?"

"I do" Shay said a third and final time.

Smiling Haytham walked forward as his body was revealed by the moonlight, raising his right hand and turning his forearm in an upturned position "Then we welcome into our fold brother," Haytham paused for a moment. "You are now a Templar, harbinger of a New World." Placing his hand behind his back again, Haytham said the Templars blessing "May the Father of Understanding guide us." And the other Templars repeated. "May the Father of Understanding guide us."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This is for you Templar Assassin! *Strums electric guitar* lol. Also thank you **

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my own creativity and OC's, anything else goes to Ubisoft and the masters of the awesome story line of Assassins Creed.**_

_**Warning: This story is rated 'M' for a damn good reason, anyone under 17 should not read it under any circumstances. Blood, Violence, and sexual situations are included in this.**_

Beta'd by celticshieldx

"Caution's nothing without charisma! For if a man plays the fool, then it's only fools he'll persuade. But appear to be the devil, and all men will submit. "

Edward 'Blackbeard' Thatch - Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag

**Hard Secrets**

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_Mixed Messages_

Sitting in the old tea room her mother once occupied, Marie was sipping on some fine earl gray and was unwinding from her studies. She had been hearing rumors as of late; her own father was having business dealings with Haytham, the man she was supposed to marry this summer. Even though Marie was doubtful this union would be fruitful she had no doubt in her mind that Haytham would want a child. After all, what was a king with a kingdom and queen without an heir?

James had sat her down a couple of evenings ago, telling her what kind of a business man her fiancé was and how much he has helped the new colonies. "He is wise beyond his years Marie," Her brother James was one of the strongest and wisest people she knew if not the most stubborn. He always dressed as best as he could when he was at home, knowing when he was called away again he would be forced back into that uniform.

"But even so, he can also be cruel." Looking back at his darling twin sister, James could see some similarities between them. Their eyes, for example, where it was the same shaded color green as their father. But while James received his mother's brown hair, Marie was stuck with their father's obnoxious curly red locks. Marie pouted at him after James said that. She said, "And what makes our father so afraid of him?"

Narrowing his eyes at his sister, he turned towards the window and said, "That is not your concern dear little sister."

Rising from the chair, Marie nearly yelled back at him, "If it is not my concern then tell me why you looked so frightened James?" Sighing at his sister's pigheadedness, he pinched the bridge of his nose and replied, "Just drop it, Marie, please."

Shaking her head before walking towards James, she grabbed his arm as he tried to back away from her. "Why James, what are you so afraid of?"

Looking at his sister's green eyes, eyes that he once had a fondness for 'but no longer,' James thought. Looking towards the ground he said, "Have you ever seen hell sister?" Looking at James like he had lost his mind, his eyes looked back up towards her as he narrowed his eyes "I am serious Marie, have you ever thought of the day if you were not accepted by God into his kingdom?"

Thinking for a moment before deciding on how to answer such a ridiculous question, shaking her head Marie spoke slowly as if speaking to a child. "No James, I have not."

It had been over a month since that incident, and shortly after that James had been called back to the fort for duty. "But what duty is there in slaughtering men?" Marie said to herself, sighing before she heard a man's voice speak to her. "Someone might think you are losing your mind if you speak to yourself like that."

Gasping as it startled her, she turned towards the voice only to see her only living grandparent standing near the doorway.

Blushing at her foolishness for not locking the door, Marie rose to great her father's mother only to see her hold up her hand. She smiled at Marie as she spoke in a soothing manner "Rest child, I know you have had much on your mind as of late." Looking confused but relieved none the less, Marie sat back down on her couch she was resting on. If Marie's mother could be compared to her grandmother, Theresa would be the sun while her grandmother would be the moon, calm and always in control of her actions.

Marie watched as the old woman made her way to the chair across from her, her old bones finally settling down after a tiresome journey from New York. Smiling across from her, her green eyes holding the same sparkle in them that Marie remembered from many years ago. Pouring her grandmother some tea, Marie turned to her elder and asked, "One lump or two of sugar?"

"One will be quite enough for me, thank you."

Finishing making her grandmother's tea, she handed Victoria her drink and watched as her lips formed around the cup, sipping some of the warm liquid into her mouth and setting her tea on her saucer after swallowing some of it. Marie was surprised to see her grandmother had come here from all the way north, something that happened rarely if any time at all. Looking back at her only grandchild, Victoria knew she was going to become a beautiful butterfly after she got married. Victoria always suspected her grandchild would be a little bitter about the way this world was. After all, she was a Cromwell.

Victoria's old but sharp eyes taking Marie in and she asked, "So your mother tells me your fiancé is a good man. Was she telling the truth?" Squirming a little at the thought of Haytham, her last sight of him was him walking out of the dining room after promising to come back. Sighing at her grandmother, she knew Victoria could read her like a hawk and be merely waiting for any sign of dishonesty.

Looking her grandmother in the eyes, Victoria replied, "I do not know, Father is never homes so I cannot ask him about Haytham. Mother is too joyful about the wedding and I cannot find the courage to ask her, and as for James he avoids talking about him as much as possible." Her eyes went back down at her saucer; Marie was startled slightly as her grandmother put her hand on top of her own. Her eyes widened as she turned towards her grandmother who at the moment was smiling at her, Victoria then said, "Sometimes child, our head can be just as blind as our hearts. What are your heart and head telling you at this moment?"

She thought about it for a moment, 'What is my heart telling me?' Marie thought before she said "I want to have peace," Victoria tilted her head, wondering what she meant before Marie explained. "My heart is telling me that he is a good man, and that he does not think for just himself, but my head is telling me to go about this cautiously to avoid getting hurt." Victoria nodded her head; she knew her granddaughter had a lot to think of before she got married. Victoria thought, _"After all, the saying runs true 'til death do us part."_ They sat in comfortable silence for a long while until they interrupted a few hours later for supper.

At that same moment from what seemed to be a worlds away, Haytham was sitting across from Shay on his newly acquired ship in the captain's cabin talking about their own prospective when Shay mentioned something. "So I heard from Gist you're taking a wife?" Looking at Shay oddly, for being an Irishman he had a distinct ability to find things that should not be pried. But finding no harm in this simple question, Haytham sighed pinching the bridge of his nose with his left hand "Yes, we are to marry in late spring."

Looking confused Shay asked, "Aren't you supposed to be happy? After all marriage is supposed to be a blessing"

Looking Shay in the eye, Haytham replied, "I am happy, but for some blasted reason the order has long wanted me to marry someone of some political value, and Miss Cromwell has some pull in the aristocratic world."

Looking Haytham up and down Shay asked, "Then why do you sound so disappointed? She sounds like your kind of lass."

Shaking his head Haytham replied, "As 'perfect as we are together' as you put it, we are also a few continents away from being on the same page let alone the same book." Narrowing his eyes at Haytham, Shay asked him, "And why not sit the lass down and explain it to her?"

Slamming his hand down on the table, Haytham's eyes almost burned and his voice slightly cracked. "And how exactly am I supposed to tell her?"

Shay crossed his arms and said, "If you care about her at all, you will find a way." Narrowing his dark eyes at Shay; Haytham scoffed at the grown man's nativity.

"I wish I could, but the thought of losing her at this point makes me feel ill at ease." Haytham whispered as if someone could hear them.

Shaking his head at the slightly older man, Shay would have never known this man was the leader of the Templars if he was not told so. So Shay decided to write a letter to her tonight, and after they docked he would send it. Shay could only hope the Grand Master wouldn't be too displeased with him being who he was he could have a temper bigger than any iceberg.

January 2nd, 1758

Marie had received a letter on a late Saturday evening, although retrieving mail was not uncommon for her the fact it was addressed to her made it a far rarer occurrence. The fact remained she received a letter on January the 2nd, and it had her name scratched onto the postage and a name she did not recognize on the front, a Mr. Shay Cormac.

She opened the letter and found what contained a red cross in the right corner of the page. On the letter was written the following:

Dear Miss Marie Cromwell,

I have been working with your husband for some time and he had mentioned you some time ago in passing. Although I am just a name without a face I would like to congratulate you and your fiancé and I also wanted to wish you many happy years together. If you ever need my assistance, or even a friend to confide in please do not hesitate to write to me.

I also wanted to write to you to tell you to be cautious in these troubled times, Mr. Kenway is indeed an honorable man but even some of the greatest men in history must hide truths from those they care for.

I did not write this to startle you or to cause concern. I only write to you as a noble and honor bound friend. I do plan on attending the wedding if you will have me of course. If you wish to speak more, please write to this address and I will write to you as time allows me to.

Your faithful friend,

Captain Shay Cormac

Marie read the letter over and over again, but more confused than ever. Haytham was hiding secrets from her and that was something she could not handle. Deciding on writing this mysterious Shay Cormac again, she went to her writing desk and composed a letter to both Shay and Haytham. She decided on starting with the captain's letter first:

Dear Captain Shay Cormac,

Long has my mind been plagued by the thought of my fiancé Haytham Kenway, and I know I do not have much to say in the matter but please watch over my dear Haytham as I worry for him at times. As for your words about Haytham I wish to know more about these troubling secrets of which you claim he has hidden from me. I do not ask of you to confide in me these secrets, but that you are honest with both me and yourself when you write such words to me.

As for our engagement to one another I am happy to hear that you are glad of our union, and although my family is just as excited as you are about this as you are I cannot help but feel a bit nostalgic about our union. I want to believe that Haytham has the intention of marrying me, but I am plagued by thoughts of him breaking it off or passing onto the next life leaving me as a maid for the rest of my days. If you see him please inform him that I still worry for him, and that nothing will change between the two of us if he is to change his mind about me.

Thank you captain for being a slight comfort in this transition in my life, and I know it seems a bit out of character for me but if you would like I wish to invite you as my personal guest to our wedding. If you wish to come please let me know so that I might enclose your invitation in my next letter.

Lady Marie Cromwell

She finished the letter and began her second one to Haytham:

My loving Haytham,

My letters grow short as of late and I am afraid it is because there isn't much to tell you as of late. I hope this letter finds you and comforts you when I cannot be there to guide you in this time of your life. Winter feels like it will last forever here in Georgia and the servants are just as restless as the rest of my household. These long winter nights are bitterly cold with you being so far from me, and the only thing I can find even remotely comforting anymore it seems is the thought of you returning this spring.

The seamstress has made my dress for the wedding and it is beyond beautiful in both my eyes and my mothers. Father has seen to inviting only a small group of family as per your request, and only immediate family will be attending this event. My brother James left shortly after you had, father and James had a huge squabble and I suspect my twin will not show himself for a long while yet again. James is a lot like father in that regard leaving when things get too heated, and even though mother likes to think James is better in controlling his anger unlike my father.

I wish you could be here with me as the only company I feel even remotely comforting is my female cousin and her words. I have news regarding Elenora as well, and that is she is expecting a child sometime by the end of fall. Her husband had come home a month after your departure, and she has told me he had apologized to her and they made passionate love for the first time since the beginning their marriage. She could hardly believe he was the same man who had abandoned her not three months prior, she suspects he has cheated on her or some other vile act that would put their marriage in jeopardy, but as of yet we have not heard such events occurring with him.

Know that my thoughts are always with you my dear Haytham, and that nothing will change my views of you in any way.

Miss Marie Cromwell

March 15th, 1758

Winter slowly became a more distant memory as spring came around the corner. Marie was sitting on the patio as she watched the final glimpses of the sun's ray's peek down under the horizon. Marie knew it would be spring before she knew it, and as much as she did not want to marry Haytham, a small part of her knew she would be much happier if she did.

'But did she deserve it' She asked herself so many times, but the same could be said about the many woman who had married before they were even thirteen years old. She was so consumed by her thoughts that she did not see her brother James coming beside her, placing his gloved hand on her cloaked shoulder and bringing her out of her thoughts as she flinched slightly from the contact. Her green eyes narrowed at he chuckled at her, shaking her head she said, "Haha James very funny." Shrugging off his hand from her she looked up at her brother as their matching green eyes caught one another.

A female servant had come outside only to see both her young lady and lord were both there and after taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, the maid spoke. "Master Kenway is here to see you Miss."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my own creativity and OC's, anything else goes to Ubisoft and the masters of the awesome story line of Assassins Creed.**_

_**Warning: This story is rated 'M' for a damn good reason, anyone under 17 should not read it under any circumstances. Blood, Violence, and sexual situations are included in this.**_

"My mother was the most beautiful woman I ever saw. All I am I owe to my mother. I attribute all my success in life to the moral, intellectual and physical education I received from her."

George Washington

**Hard Secrets**

_**Chapter Eight:**_

_Fond Hearts_

March 15th, 1758

When Marie was a little girl her father had once told her, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Well, Marie felt as if her heart had both broke and explode inside of her chest at the same time when the servant told her the news, that Haytham was back from his long trip. Excusing herself quickly from her brother, she pushed herself past the servant and her brother. She made her way towards the parlor where she hoped Haytham was waiting, not even bothering on asking the servant where he was at.

Her heeled boots echoing on the stone floors as she made her way towards the front of the house and making her way past the servants as gracefully as possible. She finally reached the grand foyer and saw Haytham there, his hands tucked behind him and his posture impeccable.

After hearing her footsteps he turned towards Marie, he was about to greet her when he received a slap onto his cheek.

"That," Marie said, "was for leaving for almost three months without a word." Opening his mouth to respond Haytham was yet again shocked when Marie wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned up and crashed her lips onto his own.

Groaning at the feeling of her soft lips, Haytham hesitated for a moment before he wrapped his arms on her thin waist, but before Haytham had the chance to deepen the kiss she released his lips. Opening his dark eyes, he noticed her lips were slightly wet and red looking after such a harsh kiss. Haytham knew his erection was at half mass and he would give almost anything to relieve himself, but it seemed life had other plans.

"Marie I'm not done talking to—oh." Noticing his sister and fiancé were sharing an embrace, James turned his head away as they looked up at him. Feeling more significant than an ant right at this moment James walked down the stairway before making his way towards his sisters soon to be husband.

Holding his hand out, James introduced himself "Good evening I am Lieutenant James Cromwell, and I am Marie's older brother."

Looking him up and down, Haytham could see the demeanor that James had put off, and it spoke volumes of his character. Releasing Marie he held out his own hand and grabbed James's gloved hand; it was made of high-quality leather and had his initials on his inner part of his wrist.

Smiling at him for a moment Haytham said "Haytham Kenway, and we've met before." James smiled sleepily back at the personable man in front of him, but he knew better than anyone that even a wolf could hide within the sheep. "Met but not properly introduced the last time we met, and it would seem—" All of a sudden all three were startled when they heard the doors slam open when the pregnant Elenora and drunk Theresa entered the house, snowflakes covered their heavy coats as they made their way inside the home.

Looking at all of them, Theresa's eyes zeroed in on Haytham and she almost looked like she won something extraordinary. Making her way towards Haytham she said, "I am so glad you made it back Mr. Kenway."

Raising an eyebrow at her, he noticed she smelled like alcohol and wondered slightly how inebriated she was and where her husband was as of late. Deciding on having Charles investigate the matter further Haytham turned to James and said "Could you take your mother and cousin their own quarters, it seems they had a bit too much tonight."

Nodding his head, James took both his loud drunken mother and silent cousin up to their rooms before either of them could embarrass his sister further than they have tonight. James had decided on leaving him and his sister's conversation to a later time.

Haytham and Marie were once again left alone together, deciding to break the tension Haytham turned towards his fiancé and asked, "So did anything happen during my absence?" chuckling at his manors, Marie looked up at him and smiled before saying "And if it did would it surprise you?"

Raising an eyebrow at Marie, she was avoiding his question by asking one of her own and she was hoping to avoid the letter that had arrived a while ago.

Deciding on interrogating her Haytham asked, "Why are you avoiding me, Marie?"

Looking away from him Marie said "I am not avoiding you", shaking his head Haytham grabbed her chin and lifted her face towards his own, and Haytham then asked "Now why do I not believe you, Marie?" Swallowing the extra saliva in her mouth, Marie noticed this was the first time she was ever truly forced to look into someone's eyes.

Their breath mixed with one another as Haytham lowered his lips just inches from her own, her lips parted as she felt his hardness against her skirt. If she could have been bolder, she probably would have dragged him from the grand foyer to her father's study across the way, and would have done shameless things to him that neither of them could speak about in public.

Licking her lips as Haytham watched that sinful little tongue drag across her lips before disappearing back into her delightfully warm mouth, and what a wonderful mouth that was. "Maybe you should not, Master Kenway." Snapping his impossibly dark eyes back up to her green ones, and after a moment of losing his train of thought he asked "Should not what, Miss Cromwell?"

"Trust me," Marie said it so simply that it was hard not to believe her.

They both heard someone clearing their throats and turned to see Johnathan standing next to his office door, his arms crossed and him smiling at Haytham and his only daughter, "Good to see you again Master Kenway, and Marie isn't it time for bed." She wanted to argue with him, but Haytham sensed something amiss in Johnathan's expression, "A good idea, Marie my dear could you please leave me and your father alone?" Haytham was trying to get Marie to leave,

finally noticing something wrong with Haytham she agreed and hurried up the grand staircase, but not before turning to glance at the both of them one last time.

Johnathan invited Haytham inside his office, and once inside Johnathan closed the door quite firmly. He turned towards the Grand Master and said, "They are going to come after me sometime tonight Grand Master."

Raising an eyebrow Haytham asked, "Oh? May I be so bold as to ask who you are referring to?"

Turning beat red Johnathan said, "Those damn Assassins of course, but of course I knew it was only a matter of time and they found out about me." Glancing outside Johnathan knew this day would come, when he had first been introduced into the order he thought they were all mad, talking about 'people who had come before' and 'glowing orbs' and strange artifacts, and that was enough to make his skin crawl. Johnathan had been a transporter of such goods since before his two children had been born, hell before he even met Theresa, but he never suspected they would find out about him.

He looked towards Haytham and asked him, "I know my time has come, and I know for a fact they will come for me tonight."/Haytham was curious as to why Johnathan wasn't running from his impending death, "Then why not run brother?"

Spreading his arms wide Johnathan answered Haytham, "Just look around you Grand Master, everything I have built is here in the colonies. My business, my family, and even my roots are soaked deeply into the very foundations of this place. Even if I were to run where would I go? France would be too obvious as the Assassins have a large base there, Italy would be a better choice if I had any of my contacts there, and Spain would be just as much a death sentence as anywhere else."

Haytham knew if he was in Johnathan's position he would fight to the bitter end, but he also knew a man who resolved to die honorably like he knew the back of his hand. Johnathan wanted to die and there was nothing Haytham or anybody else for that matter could change that.

He walked towards Johnathan as he watched him pull out a cigar, lighting the end of it and taking a few good drags of the tobacco. Haytham asked Johnathan, "And what of your wife and children?"

Scoffing to himself, Johnathan replied to Haytham's question, "My wife cannot stand the sight of me anymore, and I fear it is a matter of time before she gets a lover if she hasn't already. James is independent enough to live out the rest of his short life in the military, but I can only hope he expands his own life by taking over my business before either of my damn brothers get a hold of the imports. And as for Marie that is why I have ensured her safety in your hands Grand Master, for what man would want to face the wrath of a Kenway?"

Haytham's lips twitched at the thought. Johnathan was probably one of the few men who walked this earth who truly knew Haytham's story front to back, and that was why Johnathan had mentioned his daughter in the first place. He would go to the ends of the earth to protect what he considered his own, and Jennifer Scott was an attest to that statement. "Do you truly believe in an afterlife Grand Master?" Johnathan asked suddenly.

Shrugging his shoulders, Haytham said to him, "If there is I hope you find peace there."

Johnathan nodded his head and smothered his cigar in the ashtray, "For all it is worth Grand Master, I hope so as well."

Johnathan Cromwell had died shortly after his deadly encounter with an assassin, the surgeon had timed his death sometime during the early morning and while Haytham had left that same night. There was a funeral with a lovely service afterward, but Marie stood at her father's grave site with her mother dressed in a black gown.

"I can't believe he's gone Marie" Theresa clung to her daughters elbow as the widow cried, "He was such a healthy man, and he was full of such spirit when he was younger. I can't believe he died of a heart attack."

Haytham had told the Benjamin Church to write a fake death certificate about the how Johnathan had passed on, and it was something that was one of his many duties as Grand Master of the colonel rights. If an assassin had killed one of their own he was supposed to have a fake death certificate that would fit the individual, and in this case stress was enough to kill any man. It was something grueling at times, but Haytham knew it was important for the deceased families to move on with their lives.

"He was fifty seven mother" Marie tried to console her mother but she was a blubbering mess, "I just wish I had the time to apologize for all those nasty things I said to your father, underneath all that coldness he truly was a great man Marie you have to believe me." Marie bowed her head and said, "I believe you, mother."

Theresa's bottom lip trembled as she looked at her daughter, the red hair and green eyes were exactly like her father's, but she had most of Theresa's facial features except for her ears which were slightly larger than her own. Smiling she hugged Marie close as she said, "You father will be proud when you get married this spring, but I am sure he would want everything to go as planned." Marie knew better than to argue with her grieving mother, but she knew she was right about her father not wanting this to ruin such a joyous occasion even if one of the most important people would be missing from their wedding.

**AN: The death of Johnathan was slightly planned but not completely thought out during my writing process so don't be mad at me for killing him, and there is always a reason why I kill my people in the stories. Also I want to let you people know I am still writing my other stories if any of you follow them, and it's just that time is a factor in writing for all of them and it will just take me a while to complete them all. Thanks and have a great week.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: After I saw 'nowyoucanseemepokemon' review and I laughed so hard I still can't believe you said that oh god! *tears roll down cheeks after laughing so hard* Oh that was so funny, and I don't even know why.*Shrugs* Anyway, when I was writing I was thinking of adding Shay as an antagonist to this story, and when I wrote the chapter it was kind of a hint that that was what was going to happen. Anyway, let me continue this story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my own creativity and OC's, anything else goes to Ubisoft and the masters of the awesome story line of Assassins Creed.**_

_**Warning: This story is rated 'M' for a damn good reason, anyone under 17 should not read it under any circumstances. Blood, Violence, and sexual situations are included in this.**_

"These are the times that try men's souls. The summer soldier and the sunshine patriot will, in this crisis, shrink from the service of their country; but he that stands it now, deserves the love and thanks of men and women."

December 1776 - The Crisis

**CHAPTER WARNING:** _High amount of sexual content in this chapter, and of course with it being the wedding night that is hardly a surprise._

Beta'd by celticshieldx

**Hard Secrets**

_**Chapter Nine:**_

_Sunrise, Sunset_

March 21st, 1758

'_It's a little too warm today for a wedding'_ Marie thought as she looked down at herself. Her gown was beautiful just like she had promised Haytham. It was a light gold color with an empire waist which suited her figure, and the deep heart shape for where her bust was supposed to go. Her hair was pulled into an exotic French twist with a diamond hairnet holding it together. Marie also had long teardrop diamond earrings and a pendent in the center of her chest. All in all she looked breathtakingly beautiful.

Looking at herself in the vanity her mind was in a whirl of what had happened these last few weeks as Haytham hurried to have their wedding set up for the big day, and if she had known any better she would have thought he enjoyed ordering the servants a little bit too much. Her mind was still on her father, after almost a week of knowing he was dead, Marie couldn't comprehend why he died so young. Although men died much sooner than in their fifties but why was Haytham in such a hurry to tie them together? She worried that something was happening to him, and he would be carted off without even a moment to tell her goodbye at least.

"I know that look," a voice brought her out of her thoughts, and after looking up at the mirror she saw James dressed in his military uniform. She got up and ran towards him giving him a hug. "James!" After their brief hug she released him and glanced at his uniform and asked him questionably, "I thought you were no longer in the service?"

James shrugged his shoulders. "They allowed me to keep it, and I'm not officially out until next week dear sister."

"And what about fathers business are you taking that over?" Marie asked him.

Groaning at her James said, "As much as it pains me to admit it, yes. I am, but our uncles will help me get started before I go all in into the import business as I honestly don't know much about it anyway."

Nodding her head in understandingly, Marie knew James wasn't much into the business franchise as much as Johnathan and his brothers were. Even though it was hard to admit James was severely lacking in the skill to run in such a large industry.

Looking James in his green eyes Marie said, "I am glad you are going to be here, but what about Clarisse Bole?"

Chuckling James said, "Her father and I had a long discussion about the arrangement and we found it would be unsuitable to marry one another. Instead I will marry Sarah Grove next year if everything goes to plan."

Squealing joyfully, she hugged her brother as tightly as she could. "I am so happy for you James!" Marie was glad James had decided to marry the girl of his dreams, and Sarah was a much better choice anyway. James then said, "I am glad too, but promise me you will try and be happy with him, Mrs. Kenway."

Marie giggled and said, "I will try my best, Mr. Cromwell." Rolling his eyes he chuckled good naturally at his sister, it had been a long time since Marie and him had actually gotten along like normal siblings. The sudden knock at the door revealed their mother standing at the threshold. Theresa smiled sadly at her two children as she turned to her daughter and said, "It is time."

At the end of the isle Haytham was standing on the right side waiting for his bride to be. He was dressed in a black waistcoat with matching breeches, a white undershirt and a black kerchief, His hair was pulled back away from his face, and his shoes were dark brown with a buckle in the center. Although Haytham was not one for fashion he was told by Charles this was the latest trend among the nobility in England.

Shifting his weight from one foot to another, he knew the reason he asked Charles to be his best man was probably because he was undoubtedly the most loyal out of all of his men, and he knew if anyone could steady Haytham it would be the man beside him. Among the attendees were Marie's grandmother, her two surviving uncles and, of course, her cousin who was standing across from Charles. Johnathan had done exactly what Haytham had asked and made this occasion with as close to relations to family as possible. Although Haytham had taken in to invite Benjamin Church, William Johnson, Thomas Hickey, and John Pitcairn to his wedding, he only did so because he had no close family to invite.

Haytham had thought of inviting his half-sister, but knew she was as likely to come to this as he were to go to a ball dressed as a woman, and as his brother Thomas would say, ''That was not bloody likely going to happen'. The sound of a violin had started with the song here comes the bride began to play, everyone rose from their seats and turned to watch Marie being escorted by her brother who Haytham noticed was wearing his military uniform, 'probably for the last time', Haytham thought.

As they made their way towards Haytham he could not help but notice how absolutely gorgeous his soon to be Mrs. Kenway looked, and if Haytham was a betting man he would guess Marie wasn't wearing her underwear, and he grinned at the thoughts of him taking her right at the altar. Charles was slightly freaked out by the fact their Grand Master was smiling like an absolute idiot at his bride, lightly elbowing him Haytham shook his head and narrowed his eyes at Charles.

The priest looked towards James and said, "Who is giving away the bride?"

"I am." James spoke it aloud with pride.

Leaning his elbow out Haytham watched as his beautiful bride who was wearing a white veil over her face release her brothers elbow and grabbed onto his own.

The priest began to speak, "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today…"

His voice was drowned out by the couple staring at each other, ignoring him, even though Haytham could not see Marie's face through the veil he knew every curve and crevice that outlined that beautiful face. Haytham was going to greatly enjoy watch it tonight as she finally screamed his name to the high heavens after they got to their marriage bed, and they would finally be man and wife.

Haytham barely heard the priest ask for them to exchange wedding rings and vows, running thumb over her ring finger after placing the small silver ring onto it. Even though Haytham could afford a much more extravagant ring Marie had insisted that their rings be made opposite, and while hers would be silver Haytham's ring would be made of pure gold.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest finally said.

Haytham pushed the veil over her head and beheld the view of his darling Marie, and he kissed her passionately for the first time in over three months. He grasped her face and held her in place and she in turn, grasped his shoulders and held onto Haytham as tightly as he was holding her. They could barely hear the cheers, as their mouths parted they gazed into each other's eyes, his dark brown eyes looking into her misty green, and they knew they were hooked on one another for life.

The wedding reception was short and sweet unlike their ceremony, and that was something Haytham was eternally grateful for. However, he didn't expect one guest that had shown up; Shay Cormac. He stood awkwardly waiting to talk to his wife, 'Mrs. Marie Kenway' Haytham thought possessively. Although Haytham was not one to be possessive, the thought of his wife being with anyone other than him would drive Haytham to kill both her and her lover if he ever found them together. Haytham smiled politely as he excused himself from Victoria, whom he had learned was Marie's paternal grandmother and made his way towards Shay.

Tapping him on the shoulder he watched as Shay looked startled by the sudden appearance of Grand Master Kenway, "Blimey Grand Master, for a moment there I thought you were going to murder me." Rolling his eyes Haytham said, "What are you doing here Shay?"

Befuddled by him saying that Shay pulled out the invitation he had received from Marie. "I wrote to your wife a few months ago after I heard about your engagement and we've been writing to one another ever since. She invited me to come to this celebration."

"Did she now?" Haytham was slightly unconvinced so he held out his hand, "Let me see that letter Captain Cormac." Narrowing his eyes at the Grand Master, he soon handed him the letter that his wife had sent him, after scanning the letter several times Haytham knew this letter was truly authentic, and Shay knew Haytham knew it as well.

"I trust you are aware I was not lying." Shay said firmly.

Haytham handed the letter back after sighing, "Pardon me Captain Cormac, it would seem I have been a little bit too hasty."

'Damn right you have you profane bastard!' Shay decided kept that little thought in his mind, and instead he smiled bitterly and said to Haytham "Its fine, Grand Master."

They were interrupted by Marie grabbing Haytham's elbow. "Haytham I wondered where you wondered off too," she looked at the other man and asked, "And who is this charming young man?" Shay smiled at the newly appointed Mrs. Kenway, after grabbing her hand his heavy Irish accent said, "You must be the beautiful new Mrs. Kenway, and you are much more stunning in person than in your letters."

"Excuse me for asking but who are you?" Marie couldn't help but ask this strange man.

While grinning at her Shay said to Marie while giving a polite bow, "Forgive me I forgot to introduce myself to you, lass, my name is Captain Shay Cormac at your service."

"Captain Shay Cormac." She smiled, "You're the man who works with my husband, correct?"

"Aye, I have my lady." Shay answered the fair lady; Marie was just as beautiful in person as she was in her writing. 'Enchanting, smart, and not to mention lovely in all the right areas. Bloody hell the Grand Master got lucky with this woman.' Shay couldn't help but let his dark gaze linger on her, and Marie was truly a goddess in her own right.

Bringing himself out of his lustful thoughts Shay looked towards the Grand Master and bowed his head in respect. "I will see you again soon I hope sir?" Haytham knew Shay was basically having intercourse with his wife in his mind's eye, but instead of beating him to a bloody pulp at the reception like he wanted to, Haytham swallowed all of his anger and instead replied, "Whenever I see the need to your services again, Captain Cormac." After excusing himself Shay couldn't help but let his eyes wonder Mrs. Kenway's body one last time which made her blush crimson, and Haytham watching the spectacle clenching both his fists and teeth as Shay left their view.

The party was winding down soon after, guest were escorted out and the couple retired to their room after such a long day.

Haytham removed his shoes and waistcoat first before working on his cravat when Marie grabbed his hands to stop him. Marie was dressed in nothing but her corset and her garters, and if he had not been looking at her innocent looking eyes he would have thought she was an angel. Her green eyes began to glaze over as she whispered seductively to him, "Let me do that for you."

He dropped his hands and let her untie the material from his neck, if this had been any other female Haytham would have refused for so many reasons, but for Marie he would allow this luxury for her. She untied it gracefully and more fluidly than Haytham thought possible. Now Haytham was in nothing but his shirt and breeches.

Marie began kissing the column of his throat making him groan slightly at this new feeling he was experiencing, "I think we have both been waiting a little too long for this moment." Haytham groaned when she sucked on a particularly soft spot on his neck. Marie paused and stepped back from Haytham, then asked him shamelessly, "And what say you, Grand Master Kenway?"

He looked up and down appreciating her slender form. "Well for starters, you can begin with your corset piece and work your way down."

She looked at Haytham for a moment, hardly able to believe he had just said that to her. Marie shrugged it off and turned herself around so that her back was towards him. "I sent the maids home tonight, could you help me with the back, please?" She had undone her hair before she started this sensual dance they were doing with one another, and her bright, curly red hair was cascading down her back like a bloody waterfall. Haytham stepped forward towards her back and moved her red hair to the side so he could get a more ample side view of her delicious pale neck. Leaning forward he nuzzled her red curls for a moment before whispering in her ear, "It would be my absolute pleasure to help you with this task, my dear Mrs. Kenway." Haytham's agile fingers untied her corset as quickly as he could, and he kissed her pale neck to distract her from the feeling of the corset becoming looser from her from.

She didn't know when Haytham had finished with his task of unlacing her corset, but at the next moment she was aware of her surroundings and felt Haytham beginning to suck on her right nipple, and she began to see stars behind her eyelids. "Oh, Haytham yes!" Marie felt her knees give out at that moment, but Haytham's quick cat-like reflexes saved her from a terrible fall once more. Marie wrapped her arms around his head before she felt him stand up. She wrapped her legs around his waist which he was supporting a massive erection.

She rubbed her hips up and down as best she could before Haytham lay her on her bed, 'It's our bed now' Marie thought as her gaze was still sleepy looking, but Marie was anything but tired at this moment in time. Haytham released her swollen nub, and his hooded gaze looking towards her eyes which seemed to be looking into his own. He leaned down toward the other breast and gave it the same treatment as the first, her heavy breasts were glorious to Haytham as he teased her second nipple, and if it were possible Marie thought she had nearly had an orgasm just from him sucking her breast.

After releasing her breast, Haytham laid kisses down towards her sternum making her squirm slightly at the feeling. "Lay still Marie, I am about to show you something quite extraordinary." Curious as to what Haytham had in mind Marie tried to lay as still as possible for him, grabbing her garters Haytham lowered her underwear and saw her freshly shaved mound. Curious as to how this had happened, Haytham looked up at his new wife as to some type of explanation. "Fathers old shaving kit, I thought you'd like the surprise." Marie explained to Haytham. Shaking his head he chuckled at his wife's choice to shave her pussy. "You have no idea, Marie."

Suddenly Marie felt the greatest surprise of her life when all of a sudden Haytham was in-between her legs sucking on a nub she had not known existed until that day. She arched her back in a bow like fashion, and Haytham threw both of her legs over his shoulder quickly making her scream out in joy as he ate her. "God above YES! Haytham! Yes please, give me more!" Marie didn't know if she should have placed her arms on her head at the madding feeling he was inflicting on her, or on Haytham's head to keep him in place. Marie decided to do both as one Hand kept him in place while the other was beside her head as she climaxed on his face. When she finally had her orgasm Marie felt like she was the center of the universe, everything, and everyone revolved around her and nothing could stop her from shattering into a million pieces.

When she was done Marie laid there panting, she could hardly recall Haytham removing his breeches and coming towards her once more before hovering above her. After her breath caught up with her, Marie saw Haytham above her, his cock inches from her opening and ready to take her maidenhead. Looking into her eyes one last time Haytham asked her, "If you tell me to stop right now I will." She leaned forward and kissed Haytham on the lips and tasting her cum, smiling while she said to him, "I will hold nothing back from my husband, and that includes my maidenhood."

After receiving consent, Haytham had her wrap her arms and legs around him, he pushed inside her as hard and fast as he could making her dig her nails deeply into his back, and her legs wrap around his waist more firmly than before. Haytham knew it was painful the first time for a female, and it was through Ziio that he learned that little trick to make it less painful for his virgin wife. 'Well not anymore' Haytham thought.

Slowly she relaxed her leg muscles and her nails slowly retreated from digging into his flesh, after a few moments Marie shifted a little to see how she felt. The pain was almost gone, but the ache was still a reminder of what had happened just a few moments previously. Haytham groaned when he felt her move slightly, and he began shifting his own hips back into her warm center before retreating once more making Marie moan. Encouraged by the sound she made Haytham moved his hips back away from Marie again before pushing faster and harder back into her warm body, and the sound she made was a mix between a moan and a small choked scream.

Haytham continued, trying to go slow but harsh into her body. Haytham began to retreat from her body slowly, as if he was trying to feel all of the groves inside her, but then slamming back into her moist cavern making her more wet and responsive. Haytham began to pant when he felt her tight cave begin to pulsate, and he knew what was about to happen so he prepared himself to release outside of her.

"H-Haytham…" Marie panted alongside Haytham as she felt her release was going to be just as explosive as the first one if not more. Haytham slowed down for a moment to speak but did not stop, "What is it, Marie?"

"Cum inside me," Marie said it with such a lust filled expression that Haytham could hardly believe it. Haytham said to her, "The risk of you becoming pregnant is high today Marie." She shook her head, "I don't care Haytham. Please cum inside so I can have a belly full of your warm seed." Grinding his teeth Haytham would do what his wife wanted for now. He lifted her leg above his hip and began pounding her like a man possessed. He was hoping Marie wanted to have his child, and he was elated that he didn't have to convince her to agree to give him one when she was more than willing to have his sperm inside of her.

Her voice continued on, "Oh Haytham, yes! I'm so clo e Haytham I'm about to cum don't stop!" "I'll give you my warm cum Marie," Haytham panted out his words. "But know if a child is inside of you this is your entire doing."

Frowning Marie asked him, "And if I never become pregnant what then will you do?"

His smile faded as he tried to relax once more. Before they had separated, Ziio had told him of her pregnancy, and when he offered to care for both her and the child, she refused quite plainly. She told him she would rather her child be raised by her people then by him being tied down to her, and even though it did not bother him, the prospect that she wanted her child raised by her people, the fact she didn't want Haytham to take care of both her and the child stung. During their last conversation Ziio asked Haytham not to tell anyone of the pregnancy. She also told Haytham that she wouldn't tell anyone who the father was as well if she could help it. And so Haytham and Ziio had split apart from one another. Haytham did not know if his child was a boy or a girl. Hell, he didn't even know the name of their child, but maybe it was for the best since he had Marie now.

His dark eyes looked down at his new wife and he said, "We will continue to exist together as husband and wife, and I promise you I will never take on another lover to state my needs should you be unable to provide them for me." Marie gave a teary smile at Haytham before kissing his lips, and she moaned at the feeling of him hardening against her thigh once more. Releasing the kiss, she asked Haytham, "Another round my dear husband?" Haytham felt her hand wrap around his member once more making him groan. "If you keep doing that my dear wife I will become impotent by your everlasting hunger."

So round two began with the couple, and then a third, and so on and so forth. It wasn't until daylight nearly broke when they settled back down to sleep, and they both lay side by side exhausted from their endeavors.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my own creativity and OC's, anything else goes to Ubisoft and the masters of the awesome story line of Assassins Creed.**

**Warning: This story is rated 'M' for a damn good reason, anyone under 17 should not read it under any circumstances. Blood, Violence, and sexual situations are included in this.**

**AN: Thank you for being patient and enjoy my new chapter.**

"People who say they sleep like a baby usually don't have one."

Leo J. Burke

**Hard Secrets**

_**Chapter Ten**_

_Talons_

It wasn't the sexual intercourse that Marie enjoyed most, but it was the fact that when Haytham put her and himself in that situation nothing could stop them from going at it like two rabbits in heat in the late fall evening. She would try to keep herself quiet for both of their modesties, even though there was nothing modest about what they did in the privacy of their bedroom, but she could hardly keep Haytham from groaning loudly after he reached his peek. Marie was panting and trying not to moan too loudly, and Haytham being less reserved than his wife was moaning loudly as he shoved his full length inside her repeatedly making Marie's walls clench around him tightly in a vice like grip. They had both done slow and steady the first two days after their first time together waiting for the soreness between her legs to become less ache, but it was now on the fourth night of their week long honeymoon and they wanted something more like the first time they had done it, and of course Haytham was more than willing to supply his wife an orgasm which would inevitably lead to his own sweet release.

It was hours into their lovemaking on the fourth day when Marie felt that she was about to cum, behind her eyelids she saw white when her walls clenched hard around Haytham's penis, and her legs tightened around him once more. Not even a few seconds later Haytham fell off that preverbal cliff his wife had just moments before climbed, falling into the sweet abyss that this act usually ended in for the lucky few that were married in this time. Haytham was in pure rapture when he came inside his wife, her arms and legs wrapped around him to keep from withdrawing, and his mind felt as blank as a sleight of clean snow.

Both of them where now sweaty, the room smelled of musk and their body odor, but neither cared to get up to open the bedroom window to freshen the room. Although the servants had come into the room to freshen the sheets and tidy the room a bit, Haytham always made sure his wife was out of their view, but even though he did not trust most of them that did not mean he could not find a way to try and hide his wife's indecency to them.

It was on their sixth night after their many days of lovemaking that Haytham came inside his wife a thirteenth time that week. Haytham had showed his wife a new way to give both of them pleasure, and as her thin body was riding on top of him going up and down while he watched her delectable breasts move with her body he made his move. Haytham rose from his lying positon and pushed his wife back towards the footboard, grabbing her legs he lifted them to his hips and began pounding her like a man possessed. "Oh god above, Haytham yes!" Marie screamed at him while her hips angled just perfectly for him to hit that spot deep inside her that never failed to make her climax quicker. Groaning at the site of his wife bowing to his need Haytham climaxed just after she did ending their beautiful dance once again of sex and power.

He had stayed inside her just as she always requested; Haytham knew his wife's intentions since the first time he spilled his seed inside her body the first time. It was custom for a married couple to have as many offspring as possible. Although he was not repulsed by the idea of siring children with Marie, the thought of her body going through that experience was not a pleasant thought to him, and so Haytham instead focused on her pulsating walls and how well he had carved her insides with his manhood. Unaware he was grinning like a fool Haytham felt his face being touched and looked into Marie's green orbs when she asked, "Do you… ever want children Haytham?"

Feeling her walls clench around him and making him go from soft to semi hard in seconds, he almost couldn't believe the effect Marie had on his libido sometimes, and after sighing Haytham said to her, "Depends."

"On what?" Marie asked.

Kissing her sweaty forehead he began placing kisses downward for every word he said, "On. Wither. Or. Not. You. Want. Them. Too."

Starting with her forehead Haytham started by placing a kiss on her forehead again; then her cheek, her exposed neck, each of her pert nipples, her cleavage, her lower stomach, and finally he reached her mound which was slowly growing back the red hair she had shaved not even a week ago he decided to taste her and himself.

Throwing her head back to release a soft moan, Marie felt his tongue wiggle its way into her body, and after grabbing his head Marie felt his tongue probe deeper and so she moaned/screamed out down towards him, "Haytham, please for all that is holy stop tormenting me!" Haytham wanted to tease her more, lifting one of her legs he threw it over his shoulder and sucked on her clit extra hard making Marie climax a third time that day. He drank her warm cum mixed in with his own salty release, and as he drank from her Haytham had finally felt her hand on top of his head petting him from where he was placed. After finishing Haytham laid his head on her stomach as she smoothed down his hair, "You could be pregnant already Marie" Haytham said plainly.

Marie still in her post orgasmic high said back to him, "And if I am I will be more than happy to carry on your line Haytham." She smiled down towards him, and he leaned up as she leaned down and they kissed gently for the second time in their marriage. There was no lust in this kiss, but there was comfort in it as their lips locked around one another, and as the sun rose the couple where holding each other tightly.

That night not only two souls embraced, but unaware to the couple a third one was laying with them as they rested after their recent bout of lovemaking.

May 23, 1758

Haytham stood at the front of their bathroom door as he viewed his pitiful wife puked up the last of her food that she had just consumed not one hour prior into their once empty chamber pot, and although Haytham was used to the sights and smells that the human body could excrete that did not mean he enjoyed watching her moan pathetically as her red hair hung around over her face like a curtain.

After watching her pathetically make her way towards the wall to lean against it, and finally he viewed Marie leaning against it to try and catch her breath. "It is food poisoning I'm telling you" Marie was trying to persuade Haytham that it was nothing serious, but he wasn't easily fooled when his beloved wife was the one telling him. "Let me call upon one of my old friends to help you Marie, and he is a surgeon so he would know what is wrong with you my dear."

Shaking her head Marie said to Haytham, "I know what food poisoning feels like Haytham, and I'm telling you I have it."

He watched her trying to make her way towards the pitcher to pour herself something to drink, but Haytham was more stubborn then her, "If so then it will put my mind at ease knowing you are going to be fine in a few days."

Finding no fault in calling his friend Marie nodded and watched as Haytham walked out of the room to find a servant, and so Haytham would call upon a favor from Benjamin Church.

May 27, 1758

"You're telling me that you had your servant drag me here just to tell your wife that she is pregnant?" Benjamin was one of the smartest people Haytham knew, but he was also greedy which is why Haytham hesitated for two days before calling him here. "She's been puking almost nonstop for four days, she has no fever and she doesn't even have the cramps."

Tilting his head Benjamin said to Haytham, "And as I said before, you want me to go into your bedroom and poke the mad cougar?"

"I am asking you to find out if she is truly pregnant so I can sleep slightly better knowing the cause of her distress" Haytham explained to Benjamin slowly, as smart as he was Benjamin had no human emotion when it came to people, but unless of course it involved money.

Benjamin sighed as he looked towards the door like it was infected, Haytham said before he opened the door, "And if my wife could be compared to anything Church it would be a Hawk."

"Not comforting in the slightest Grand Master, not comforting at all" Benjamin muttered before opening the door and stepping inside quickly. He found a woman leaning hunched over on a bed, her glassy green eyes looked up at him before looking back down at the chamber pot she was holding, "Damn Haytham, I told him I'm fine and he sent for a surgeon anyway" Marie said to herself as Benjamin inched forward to examine the woman, she was quite beautiful considering her current predicament, and he remembered how at the wedding reception she had been quite kind before her status here. "I'm going to need to check your stomach, I need you to lay back and relax." Nodding her head she set her chamber pot on the nightstand within reaching distance before laying back for him to examine her.

He started examining her body, she had a large chest considering her hips where wide and her chest was large for a woman her size and shape, 'she could give the Grand Master many children with a body like hers' Benjamin thought to himself before he began his examination.

After examining her stomach he found that the Grand Master was correct in his assessment, Mrs. Kenway was indeed pregnant, 'but with how many I wonder' Benjamin could tell there was more than one mass inside her body but he would have to wait and see what became of this situation. "It would appear Mrs. Kenway that you are indeed expecting, and it appears it may be more than one though it is hard to tell at this stage."

Marie felt herself grow faint at him mentioning her pregnant, "H-How long?"

Wondering if he should answer her or not but decided to anyway, Benjamin said, "I'd say because you just entered morning sickness a little over six weeks, and that would probably be around the time when-"

"The week of our wedding, that is what you were going to say right?" Marie interrupted Benjamin much to his annoyance, but because he was dealing with his leaders wife he tried to be more cautious around her, "That would be my best guess."

She looked down at her stomach, knowing she wouldn't show for another month if that Marie asked him, "When will the morning sickness stop."

Benjamin shrugged his shoulders and replied, "It's different for all women, you could stop within a month or you could have it your entire pregnancy we just don't know."

"My husband will want to know of this development, you may leave to tell him" Marie ordered the man.

Not liking the way she ordered him but thankful to finally be leaving, Benjamin gathered his tools and instruments before Marie said, "Thank you, by the way."

Curious as to what she meant Marie explained without him asking, "I know my husband can be a bit bossy at times, but I am glad you took time out of your busy schedule to help me." Befuddled that she would say such a thing, Benjamin nodded and exited the room quickly.

Outside stood the Grand Master waiting for the news from what was happening to his wife, and as the door flew open a disgruntled Benjamin walked out with his bag in tow. He turned towards Haytham and gave him the news, "Your wife is indeed pregnant, and you should expect a child or two sometime late December. Good day Grand Master" Benjamin bowed before leaving Haytham to ponder the news.

He knew his wife was more than likely to conceive twins because of her brother and her being born together, but this would be her first birth and it would be much harder than any others because of that. Silently Haytham hoped she was only carrying only one child inside of her instead of two her first time.

"Please let her carry my offspring to full term" Haytham had closed his eyes as he whispered to the ceiling. Haytham's words were spoken so softly that it was too low for the lobe maid watching him to hear. Grace had been employed with lady and lord Cromwell for as long as she could remember, her father had worked with the deceased Johnathan Cromwell before Grace was even conceived, and that was one of the main reasons she was employed to her ladyship. Turning back towards the door Haytham knocked just loud enough for her to hear, after hearing Marie's voice telling him to come in Haytham did not hesitate to do so, and so he entered the room just as swiftly as he had shut it just moments after his body was fully inside the furnished room.

The first thing Haytham noticed was that his wife was not in bed, and instead was sitting at her vanity looking at him through the mirror.

Gazing at her for a few moments he couldn't help but let his dark eyes scan her from her seated position, her back towards him and her eyes fixed on his form, and then Marie said something to him.

"I'm sorry my dear what did you say?" Haytham asked her.

She smiled up at him for a moment before she had risen from the vanity, and after turning toward Haytham she said, "I had asked you what you were thinking about Haytham?"

Not knowing how to answer her Haytham had decided to show her instead.

His boots made contact with the hard wood floor as he made his way towards Marie, and she stood as still as possible next to her vanity watching Haytham approach her swiftly with no fault in his steps. 'such a confident man' Marie thought as she felt shivers run through her body, that was one of the reasons she felt so attracted to Haytham, and she knew he got off showing his power towards anyone he thought was inferior to him. Haytham stood in front of Marie now, his eyes never leaving her thin form, 'A form that will change in the next month or so' he thought.

Reaching forward with his left hand his eyes caught his wife's subtle flinch when he had reached towards her stomach, her green eyes fixed on Haytham's wrist, raising his hands up in surrender he said to her, "I won't harm our child Marie, I just wanted to feel your abdomen."

After a few moments of considering letting him do so Marie could see Haytham's resolve shrivel away to almost nothing, sighing he made a move to step back only to have Marie grab his wrist in desperation, and she put his hidden blade hand on her stomach, "I trust you with our lives Haytham" Marie said it while looking Haytham in the eye. He nearly choked with hidden emotion, and in one fell swoop Haytham got on his knees in front of Marie. Haytham grabbed her hips and pressed his face into her stomach, and while his action had at first startled her Marie was nothing if not adaptable, but after a few moments of Haytham on his knees placing gentle kisses on her stomach Marie couldn't help but also found comfort in what he was doing to her as well.

"Don't let this child take you from me Marie" If she had not heard it herself Marie would have thought she was having some type of hallucination from the news. Instead she smiled down at Haytham, and after placing her hands on either side of his head she kneeled down as well, "No matter what happens Haytham I will always love you, and even if this child is a girl I will still hold you to your word in not caring if it was a boy or a girl."

Although society dictated that a male heir was needed to own land, to Haytham it mattered little if his child be either gender, and so he said to Marie, "All I want from you Marie is to come out of this pregnancy alive and with our beautiful child in your arms." At that very moment Marie was so very glad that her father had allowed her and Haytham to marry. Marie pushed Haytham to the ground with a forceful push, and just before he could protest Marie was on top of his body kissing Haytham like there was no tomorrow. Soon their lust intertwined with their passion for one another, and so they made love that night with no plans other than to be together as man and wife that same night.

It was just after dawn when Haytham had awoken from his sleep, and after shifting a little bit he could feel a lithe body wrapped around him like a rope. Careful not to wake his wife up Haytham was gentle in untangling her limbs from his body, and her left leg and arm where especially tricky when they were wrapped around his arm and leg so tightly. Hearing her moan Haytham paused and looked at her form once more, and as he did so he could hear her mumble out something that chilled his bones, "Haytham, don't die." His curiosity had been piqued when Marie had said that, 'why would she dream about me dying?'

As his thoughts continued he noticed a little movement coming towards him, and just as he moved to avoid it Haytham was flipped onto his back with Marie on top of him, "Good morning Haytham" Marie purred.

Haytham had his hands held down right next to his head, and his waist straddled by her. His legs where free for the most part but only to a certain degree. Leaning forward Marie kissed his pouting lips, and she was finding his childish act somewhat arousing for him to do something like that with her. He felt his lower body react to her kissing him, and as much as Haytham wanted to stay in bed with her all day making love he knew what they both wanted didn't always work out.

Letting go of his lips when he stopped responding Marie looked down at Haytham to see what was wrong, after seeing the look on his face Marie sighed and rolled off of him, but before she did that Haytham grabbed her arm getting her attention immediately. Using his other hand to grab her chin Haytham made her look into his eyes, "I would love nothing more than to stay in this bed with you Marie, but being who am certain responsibilities require my attention in a more pressing need." Sighing Marie closed her eyes, and after letting go of both her arm and chin Marie looked Haytham in the eye, "Do you think one day you will retire from this business?" He thought about it for a moment, Haytham had not ever really considered on the thought of retiring, but the more he thought about the more he realized he couldn't because that would require him to quit the order, 'No one can truly retire from being a Templar, and death is the only release from this dreadful business.'

He decided then in the first time in their marriage to lie to Marie, "Maybe one day soon I will consider it, but for now I am still young enough to run the order as is."

His beautiful wife smiled at Haytham making him feel like an utter fool. Haytham vowed then to never lie to his wife as often as possible, and to avoid mentioning the orders business to her as much as possible, 'but then what will we talk about if not the order?' Haytham would ponder that thought later. Right now though Haytham watched Marie crawl out of bed before making her way to her dresser, and he watched her pull out what he considered his favorite gown. Although Marie believed she looked best in gold colors in Haytham's eyes he thought she was more beautiful in peach or a pastel white color dress. Scrutinizing her as Marie pulled out a light peach colored gown with white trim and flower designs around the bodice.

Licking his lips Haytham looked at his wife's body lustfully after she put on such a delectable gown, knowing he was watching her Marie put on extra effort to be extra enticing this morning, and feeling his dark gaze on her it made Marie feel like she was the center of his word which was true for the most part. A few moments later Haytham scrambled off the bed quickly making his way over to his teasing wife, and Marie waited their patiently as Haytham walked over to her and wrapped his bare arms around her form. "Your being extra naughty this morning Marie, what brought on such a sudden change in my innocent wife?" Haytham asked her.

Honestly she didn't know why she transformed into such a teasing vixen, but instead of answering Haytham she shrugged her shoulders asked, "Do you believe in fate Haytham?"

Puzzled why she would ask such a question Haytham said, "And why, my darling little minx, do you ask such an odd question?"

"Let's just say I've been thinking that fate had pulled us together for some reason, and wither it be good or bad has yet to reveal itself. Now back to your answer my dearest husband" Marie said.

Smirking at his wife's answer he kissed the nape of her neck before placing his forehead against the spot he kissed as he thought a reasonable answer for her, "I do believe in fate, but I also believe that coincidence has a tighter hold that fate can have on our lives."

"How so?" Marie asked him.

"Well take us for example" Haytham started saying, "We are the tied together by both the treads of both fate and coincidence, for if we are ever separated I believe we will always find a way to be together, and for better or worse we are going to go through the challenges ahead together."

She understood what Haytham meant, her father had intentionally and unintentionally set such likeminded individuals together, and in doing so they were tied together to become what they are today.

Turning herself towards Haytham, he raised both his head and eyebrow as he watched his wife turn towards him and say, "Do you think if we had not been engaged and instead met one another at first we might have been friends?"

That was a loaded question if he had ever heard one, and so Haytham said, "I believe at first no, but because of your fathers influence with my order he introduced you as a respectable bride for me, and it is because of his influence we were allowed to marry one another."

"Because he was a Templar right?" Marie questioned.

Haytham knew Marie was well aware who the Templar's where, that he was a leader to them and that he had a lot of power in the colonies, but to what extent of his order she knew of was the question nagging Haytham.

He asked her, "How much do you know of the Templar's Marie?"

"Only the bare minimum, and only because James and my father didn't like to gossip in front of mother and I."

Sighing in relief Haytham was glad they didn't gossip in front of their staff or company that was outside the order for that matter. Deciding on educating her a bit further Haytham said, "Our order was founded by the principals by those who had come before us, I assume I do not need to educate what I mean by that?"

Seeing her shake her head in a negative Haytham continued on, "Almost five hundred years ago a man in the Middle East by the name of Altair was what you would call a bit of a stubborn mule, he thought he knew everything about the Assassins but that was false. He didn't know at the time but he and two assassins went to find Robert de Sable to murder him and take his treasure, an object that he later learned was called the Apple of Eden."

"Apple of Eden?" Marie couldn't help but asked him.

Haytham sighed at her, "This is going to be a long story Marie so I would appreciate it if you won't interrupt me."

A little put off by him basically telling her to be quiet Marie did what she was told and quieted down for him.

"Alight then, so continuing on…" Haytham told her everything; why the Templars fought the Assassins, why he was so adamant on including her in the Templars business, and why he was so reluctant for Marie to know anything he was divulging to her.

Marie felt like crying after finding out about all that bloodshed for these precious artifacts that come from some ancient civilization that doesn't even exist anymore. She finally figured out something, "I-Is that why father is dead Haytham, an Assassin took his life and now my family and I are left to pick up the pieces?"

He honestly didn't know if he should tell her the truth, and Marie began crying when Haytham didn't answer her; her nose and eyes became red as she bawled on Haytham's shirt as she desperately clung to him like a desperate child seeking comfort from a figure. 'I did not expect her to be this emotional' Haytham thought as he tried to console his grieving wife. Hugging her close Haytham leaned down close as he patted her head and whispered "I have made arrangements to move all of us to New York to my estate until you give birth to our child." Marie froze for a moment before her red rimmed eyes looked up at Haytham sniffling, "A-And what about James, Elenora, and my mother?"

He knew it would not be easy to detach Marie from her close family bond she had with them, "Elenora went back to her husband last night, and she told me to tell you 'Adieu mon âme' or something along those lines."

Feeling the tears recede Marie smiled sadly at what her cousin had called her, 'her soul' was an endearment to both of them since they believed they both shared a common soul with one another. "And what about my mother and James?" Marie asked him.

"James is taking on the responsibility of the care of your mother while courting Miss Bole" Haytham explained easily enough.

Having nothing to fall back on she sighed before looking up at Haytham, reaching up and caressing his cheek, "Alright Haytham, I'll go with you."

Grinning at her choice Haytham leaned down and kissed her lips once more, feeling his erection flare back to life Haytham heard Marie moan at the feeling of him rubbing her from outside her nightgown.

Quickly removing both of their clothing Haytham made passionate love to his devoted wife, after their slow lovemaking they both got dressed and got ready for their travels. Marie released many of the household servants from their duties, and allowed only a select few to come with them to Greenwich.

After everything was set and done Marie laid in bed thinking if this was the right choice, to move to a new location without any friends or family to come with her, 'Haytham knows what he is doing girl just leave it be!' her conscious screamed at her.

That night she dreamed of her new home and new life with Haytham, and was smiling still when Haytham returned after finishing the preparations for their travel to New York. He smiled at the view of his wife laying in their marriage bed, after removing his boots he laid beside her until he too was asleep, and he too dreamed of Marie and his life in Greenwich.

**AN: I felt this chapter was kind of heading towards the Mary sue line, but there will be a few scenes from Assassins Creed Rogue and Assassins Creed 3 in the near future. Also Shay will most likely be in future scenes so be prepared.**


End file.
